From Bronx to Eldon part 2 Let the Game Begin
by Adin Sharp
Summary: The Story of How Bronx Became Eldon, told to a Loved One. Please Review.


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE  
  
"From Bronx to Eldon part two: Let the game begin"  
  
Story by  
Eric Sharp  
  
1ST ROUGH DRAFT  
March 16, 2000  
  
2ND ROUGH DRAFT  
April 14, 2000  
  
Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road   
Rovers' universe is the property of Warner Bros.   
Gargoyles characters, names, situations and the   
Gargoyles' universe is the property of the Walt Disney   
Company and Buena Vista Television. I nor this script   
are connected with neither Warner Bros., the Walt   
Disney Company, nor Buena Vista Television in any   
way, shape or form. Story contents, characters, names,   
situations and anything else associated with Road Rovers:   
Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2005 by Eric Sharp   
(efsharp@3web.net) All rights reserved. This document   
may not be publicized or reproduced in any way,   
shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may   
not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-  
profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to   
infringe on any Copyrights.  
  
NOTE: This script is a continuation of the events from   
"From Bronx To Eldon part one: Remembrance". It is   
recommended that you read that script first as without that   
information this script will not make any sense.  
  
"From Bronx To Eldon part two: Let the Game Begin"  
  
Scene-Introduction  
  
There is no background other than a Black Screen. The   
Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of   
the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in.   
QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.  
  
MASTER  
(VOICE OVER)  
There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams,   
forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed   
in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road   
Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of   
those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick   
Strike.  
  
The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera   
cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road:   
The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the   
Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male   
Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a   
canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with   
liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the   
normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a   
female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan   
nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road   
Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano-  
Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is   
wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay   
(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow   
fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover   
Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White   
Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a   
completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading:   
"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate   
reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a   
license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male   
Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can   
Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an   
Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side.   
He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo))   
driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and   
striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black   
jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German   
Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano-  
Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants)   
driving Sky-4 (a.k.a. Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's   
twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue   
jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and   
boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck   
with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano-  
Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag   
has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with   
Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with  
green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black   
jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the   
Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the   
front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet   
and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a   
female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur,   
and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road   
Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita   
Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and   
has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover   
Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and   
has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest,   
and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal   
Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo-  
Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white  
highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform)   
and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray   
eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold   
Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather   
Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his   
right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down   
this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during   
the series:  
  
Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted,   
and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano-  
Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super   
Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and   
Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater,   
Tyron using Levitation on a table, EF punching a Cano-  
Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is   
sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a   
hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping   
out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the   
camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the   
camera, then the camera cuts to:  
  
A plain white background, at which nothing happens then   
Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and   
takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:  
  
The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road   
Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words,   
"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols   
enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words,   
"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road   
Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the   
background music fades away, so does the words and   
symbols.  
  
FADE IN  
  
Scene-Last Time On Quick Strike  
  
(Show Bronx entering the Transdogmafier, and quickly   
leaving it, "Remembrance")  
  
BRONX: "Whoa. That thing is strange...I...Am   
Talking?!?"  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
HUNTER  
(VOICE OVER)  
Last time on Quick Strike...  
  
MASTER: "Could you tell me the nature of these allies?"  
  
(Show Brooklyn and Lexington hiding in the shadows, "Remembrance")  
  
EXILE: "They're Gargoylesski."  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
EXILE: "I can answer that oneski. In ancient literature,   
when gargoyles think they can no longer help in protecting   
the castle..."  
  
(Show Bronx hiding in the Sonic Rover, "Remembrance")  
  
EXILE: "...They leave the castle, never to return again."  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
GOLIATH: "We've decided to give you the job of Clan   
Liaison."  
  
BRONX: "But, there's no clans nearby..."  
  
HUNTER: "Then, call it a Pack/Clan Liaison."  
  
BRONX: "You don't mean...?"  
  
BROOKLYN: "You will be the Liaison between the   
Rovers and us."  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
LEXINGTON: "Don't do anything stupid."  
  
BRONX: "Hey, this is me, you're talking about."  
  
LEXINGTON: "I know that. With your luck, you'll be   
turned into a Rottweiler-Dingo something, and get chased   
by a fox that wants you dead."  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
BRONX: "Who's that?"  
  
(Show Stephanie Spam Collie (Stef) and Wolfy walking   
down the hallway, "Remembrance")  
  
BLITZ: "That's Stephanie Spam Collie, and that's her   
current boyfriend, Wolfy."  
  
BRONX: "Well, that's going to change."  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
GARRET: "Lucky Dingo... I HATE DINGOES!!!   
ESPECIALLY, THE ONE WHO KILLED MY   
UNCLE!!!"  
  
GARRET: "But I shouldn't be angry... everybody has a   
downfall... and when yours happen, ELDON, I want to be   
there, I want to see you die... and because I want to do   
this..."  
  
(Show Garret slicing the Eldon Statue's head off,   
"Remembrance")  
  
GARRET: "YOUR LIFE IS MINE, ELDON!!! WHEN   
YOUR DOWNFALL COMES, MY REVENGE WILL   
BE COMPLETE!!! AND IT WILL BE SWEET!!!"  
  
"Remembrance"  
  
FADE OUT  
  
FADE IN  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of   
buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that   
connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines from   
above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their   
operations from. (This is also where they play multiplayer   
Tetrinet all night long). The words, "Let the game Begin"   
fades in. A moment later, the words, "(From Bronx to   
Eldon part two)" fades in as well. Another moment later,   
the words fades away.  
  
Scene-Road Rover Forest  
  
This is a forest right outside Road Rover Mission Control   
made up of the more tropical trees (Palm Trees) to the   
more mundane trees (Maple, Pine). A shadowy figure is   
moving through the forest. A while later, another shadowy   
figure is seen, trailing the other shadowy figure. (Are you   
confused yet? ^_^)  
  
Scene-Road Rover Forest-Graveyard  
  
This is one of the many clearings within Road Rover   
Forest, except this clearing is also the final resting place of   
those Rover (Freelance and normal), Strayer, and Bounty   
Hunter that has fallen in a mission or shortly after the   
mission. Eldon (now a completely black rottweiler) enters   
the clearing, carrying flowers. He takes a careful look   
around, before sighing.  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING, PLEASED)  
Good no one's around. Just have to get in here, do my job   
and leave and no one will be the wiser.  
  
Eldon slowly walks through the graveyard, until he stops   
at a Tombstone with the words, "Garret" engraved on it.   
Eldon places some flowers near the tombstone and looks   
sadly at the tombstone.  
  
ELDON  
(REFLECTING, DEPRESSED)  
Hi, Garret. You would be very proud of Kit.He's   
becoming really good with a sword. Just like his true   
uncle. I'm very sorry. Hopefully, one day, I'll have your   
forgiveness.  
  
Eldon continues to move through the Gravesite until he   
reaches another tombstone, this one marked "Bronx".   
Eldon audibly and deeply sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM, THINKING)  
This is ironically funny. My body is buried and yet I'm still   
alive. There are still times I wish I wasn't. To grand ol'   
times, that will never ever be again.  
  
Eldon places flowers near the tombstone, before closing   
his eyes, and bowing his head, and just stands there for the   
next couple of minutes before opening his eyes and   
looking up. He sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING, PEACEFUL)  
That's that. Time to leave...  
  
Eldon turns around to leave. Just then, Stephanie Spam   
Collie (Stef) (a pure breed Smooth Collie Cano-Sapien.   
She is a mixture of light tan (a majority of her body), white   
(her face and paws) and black (ears and the tip of her tail).   
She wears a knee length pink skirt with a tank top which is   
a few shades lighter, pink running shoes which are yet   
another shade of pink) arrives. She waves at Eldon   
frantically.  
  
STEF  
(EXCITED)  
HEY ELDON!!!  
  
Eldon stops in his tracks, eyes wide.  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING, CRINGING)  
...Busted.  
  
Stef walks up to Eldon, hrming.  
  
STEF  
(CURIOUS)  
What are you doing here?  
  
ELDON  
(LYING)  
No reason.  
  
Stef crosses her arms and STARES at Eldon.  
  
STEF  
(SERIOUS)  
Really? Why then, every month on this day, you end up   
going here and when you leave there's always flowers at   
Garret's and Bronx's gravesites. I want the truth, Eldon.   
The whole truth.  
  
Eldon shrugs his shoulders.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Well, I AM Bronx.  
  
STEF  
(CONFUSED)  
So? Everybody's knows that. It's no big secret.  
  
Eldon looks away from Stef, frowning sharply.  
  
ELDON  
(REFLECTING, HONEST)  
There's a lot more to that. Which is linked to my monthly   
visits to these sites. It's a long story, which I don't think   
you have the time for.  
  
STEF  
(HONEST)  
My Strayer team is currently off-duty. Trust me, I've the   
time.  
  
Eldon points towards a large oak tree.  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM, REMEMBERING)  
Then, let's head over there, and pull up a piece of ground.   
'Cause this story will be a long and painful one.  
  
Eldon heads over to the large oak tree. Stef frowns at   
Eldon's words but follows Eldon. They sit in the shade of   
the oak tree. Eldon frowns, as he remembers...  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
It started around six months ago.  
  
Swiggling Lines cuts the camera to-  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
It is the same as before, except moonlight is shining through.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference   
Room  
  
This is the room where the Rovers receive their current   
missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14   
chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really   
bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a male   
human in form but has long white hair and glowing white   
eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The   
Road Rovers and Bronx are sitting in the chairs that   
surrounds the table. The Road Rovers are cano-sapien   
superheroes (or superheroine in Colleen's case) They are:   
Hunter, a male Golden Retriever, Colleen, a female Collie,   
Blitz, a male Doberman, Exile, a male Siberian Husky,   
Shag, a male Sheepdog (who when transdogmafied only   
gets bigger) and Muzzle, a male Rottweiler (a normal (in   
the loose sense of the word) dog). The Road Rovers   
(except for Muzzle and Shag) wear the typical Road   
Rover uniform. Muzzle is wearing a straitjacket and a   
metal muzzle and is strapped to a handcart. Bronx is a   
Garno-Sapien (the gardog version of a Cano-Sapien). He   
is dark blue with light blue highlights. He is wearing the   
typical Road Rover Uniform.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
During that time, I've joined the Rovers in numerous   
missions, and won your love.  
  
STEF  
(VOICE OVER, SLY)  
Yeah, I remember that. You were flexing for me, and   
looking cute while you were doing it.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, EMBRASSED)  
Um...right. Anyways, we just finish a mission against the   
Werewolves and sent them packing. The Master has   
informed us that we will be welcoming two new full-  
fledged Road Rovers as well as a old friend of his. One of   
those old recruits will end up being VERY closely tied to   
my life.  
  
Master addresses the Rovers and Bronx.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
The Werewolves are out of Berlin, and will most likely be   
lying low, due to the injuries that their king endure, so the   
chances are the next couple of months we'll be hearing less   
of the Werewolves. Great Job Rovers. You're all good   
good dogs.  
  
The Rovers and Bronx smiles warmly. The Master   
"ahems".  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Now, as I've promised you, two recruits have finished the   
Road Rover Recruitment Program and as such are now   
full-fledged Road Rovers. I don't know which Rover team   
they'll join, but I figured I'll introduced them to you. The   
first new Road Rover is Garret.  
  
From one entrance, Garret (a male reddish-brown Vulpo-  
Sapien (the fox version of a Cano-Sapien) piercing blue eyes.   
He is wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform) enters this   
room and waves.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
Hiya!  
  
The Master looks at the list again and immediately frowns.   
The Rovers and Bronx, busy making friends with Garret,   
doesn't notice the Master's frown. The Master ahems,   
which brings everybody attention on the Master, yet again.  
  
MASTER  
(UNNERVED)  
And the other is...  
  
From the same doorway that Garret enters, walks in Greta   
(a female rottweiler Cano-Sapien. She is generally the   
female version of Muzzle and is wearing the typical Road   
Rover uniform. She is also wearing a Red Bow-like   
collar). The Rovers blinks in shock.  
  
ROVERS  
(SHOCKED)  
GRETA?!  
  
GRETA  
(SARCASTIC)  
Well, it's nice to known where ever one goes.  
  
Muzzle narrows his eyes and growls. The other Road   
Rovers growls as well. Bronx just blinks in surprise.  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD)  
Greta, you better leave.   
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Da. NOWSKI.  
  
BLITZ  
(ANGRY)  
Ya. We are not exactly happy with you, so leave girlie-  
dog. or I'll bite your tooshie!  
  
Exile just eyes Blitz and "ewws". Blitz acts like he didn't   
notice Exile.  
  
COLLEEN  
(COOLLY)  
Blinky is right, Greta. We're NOT exactly pleased with   
you.  
  
Shag rahs and crosses his arms. Greta hangs her head and   
sighs as Blitz blinks at Colleen, who ignores him.  
  
GRETA  
(APOLOGETIC)  
...I'm sorry.  
  
Bronx blinks yet again, and looks at Exile.  
  
BRONX  
(WHISPERING TO EXILE, CONFUSED)  
Sorry? About what?  
  
EXILE  
(WHISPERING TO BRONX, BLUNT)  
Greta used comrade Muzzle, she played with his emotions   
until he couldn't think straight. She then broke his heart,   
and left him. She is nothing but dirt.  
  
Bronx ahs, as Hunter glances at Greta.  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD)  
Sorry doesn't exactly cut it, Greta. Muzzle isn't a toy you   
play with until you grow tire of it and toss it away.  
  
Greta looks away.  
  
GRETA  
(APOLOGETIC)  
I know that now, besides, I wasn't in love with Muzzle...at   
first.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONFUSED)  
At first?  
  
Greta looks at Hunter, before looking away again.  
  
GRETA  
(REMEMBERING, HONEST)  
I admit it. I thought Muzzle was nice and all, but he was a   
stray, and I was...pampered. I couldn't return the love that   
Muzzle wanted, at least not until he started to tear the   
Dogstar apart piece by piece. By then, I knew I was in   
love. But it was too late. He give me the same look he's   
giving me now.  
  
Everybody (but Greta) looks at Muzzle who is looking at   
Greta with absolute disdain. Hunter frowns as he   
remembers something then glances at Greta.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Did Parvo sent you?  
  
Greta shakes her head.  
  
GRETA  
(BITTER, SAD)  
I wish. After you defeated the bugs and captured Atwater,   
he wanted nothing to do with me. I literally became   
persona non-grata and got dump on the streets. I wouldn't   
be surprised if Parvo forgotten all about me.  
  
Exile frowns as he rubs his chin.  
  
EXILE  
(CONFUSED)  
What about Reginald?  
  
GRETA  
(DEPRESSED)  
Once he learned that I'm no longer Parvo's pampered pet,   
he left too. He said that he wanted nothing to do with a   
Ex-Pampered Pet, now nothing more than a stray. With   
nothing to look forward to, I entered the Recruitment   
Program. And here I am.  
  
Hunter hrms, before glancing at both Garret and Greta.  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Welcome to the Road Rovers, Greta and Garret.  
  
Greta and Garret smiles, but Greta stops smiling as Hunter   
keeps his gaze on her.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Also, Greta, I think you'll have to settle to be Muzzle's   
friend. Even if he was speaking terms with you, Muzz   
already has a girlfriend.  
  
Greta frowns and looks at Muzzle, who nods and "uh-uhs"   
in response. Greta sighs, but smiles.  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST, DEPRESSED)  
It's okay. I knew I've lost my chance a long time ago. If   
have to settle to be a friend of Muzzle, then it's better than   
nothing.  
  
Hunter nods, pleased. Master ahems once again, turning   
all attention to him.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Now that's settled, I would like to introduce my friend...  
  
From the other doorway, Tobias Eddie Steward (Steward)   
(A orange Toon dog/cat, who has white areas on his face,   
hands and a small white patch on his stomach. He has semi   
erect ears, a red nose and a long cat like tail. He is a B   
Toon, which means he has 5 fingers on each hand, has   
blood, and can get hurt and die. He is 22 years old. He   
wears a red shirt and brown jacket, with blue jeans) enters.   
He smiles as he holds up his police badge.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
Hi. Detective Tobias Edward Steward, Waterloo P.D..   
Call me Steward.  
  
Bronx hrms.  
  
BRONX  
(CONFUSED)  
You don't look like any dog I know.  
  
Steward frowns.  
  
STEWARD  
(CONFUSED)  
Either do you, for that matter.  
  
Bronx shrugs his shoulders.  
  
BRONX  
(HONEST)  
Well, I'm a gardog. A gargoyle dog.  
  
STEWARD  
(CURIOUS)  
Gargoyle? Like those which protect New York City?  
  
Bronx smiles hugely.  
  
BRONX  
(PROUD)  
Exactly. In fact, I'm FROM New York.  
  
Steward shrugs his shoulders.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST)  
Well, I'm a B Toon.  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONFUSED)  
B Toon?  
  
Steward nods.  
  
STEWARD  
(INFORMATIVE)  
There are two types of Toons. The first type, A Toons,   
are...well, unpredictable at the very least. They could be   
your friend one minute and your enemy the next. They're   
also immortal, there's nothing you can do that'll hurt them.   
B Toons, on the other hand, are a lot calmer than our A   
Toon cousins, and we can very well die by anything you   
throw at us. B Toons also live normal lives than A Toons.  
  
COLLEEN  
(INTERESTED)  
So, A Toons stay A Toons and B Toons stay B Toons?  
  
STEWARD  
(INFORMATIVE)  
No. A Toons can become a B Toon and vice versa.   
Except, we don't know when it would happen. It could   
happen tomorrow, a week from now, a month, a year...we   
just don't know. So, I end up living day by day, not   
knowing what tomorrow would bring.  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Well, welcome to Mission Control, Steward. I'll be pleased   
to consider you a honorary Road Rover if you accept.  
  
Hunter extends his hand to Steward, who frowns,   
considering, before he shakes Hunter's hand.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
I accept.  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
Welcome to the pack, comrade.  
  
Blitz looks at Steward.  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
Ya. And maybe Toon Boy, I will teach you a thing or two   
to be as perfect as me.  
  
Steward frowns sharply and grabs Blitz's left arm and   
twists it sharply to the right. Blitz howls in pain. Steward   
instantly lets go. Blitz starts to shake the feeling back into   
his left arm.  
  
STEWARD  
(SMUG)  
I'm sorry, what was that, again?  
  
BLITZ  
(TIMID)  
Nothing, Steward.  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
You know, I think I'm gonna like him.  
  
Bronx smiles at Garret and Steward.  
  
BRONX  
(PLEASED)  
You know, I think we're going to be great friends.  
  
Steward and Garret nods.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
I think so, too.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
Me too.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, PLEASED)  
In that day, I've made two great friends, and we were as   
tight as true friends could ever be. We became a team, in a   
sense. A team of true friends to the end.  
  
Bronx, Steward and Garret shakes each other hands,   
smiling.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, SAD)  
What I wouldn't do to have those days back again...  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway (2   
months later)  
  
This is a typical hallway in Mission Control. Greta can be   
seen marching down this hallway. She is fuming.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, BLUNT)  
Unfortunately, while things were going good for most of   
us, things went from bad to worse, with the rest of the   
Road Rovers, especially when it concerns Greta.  
  
From the other side of this Hallway, Bronx, Garret and   
Steward are walking along, talking animatedly.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
The bond that the original Rovers is starting to break and   
we need to fix it soon. And in order to do that we need   
Muzzle and Greta to talk things out. And fast.  
  
Greta bumps into Bronx and both of them landed on their   
tooshie. Steward helps Bronx up while Garret helps Greta   
up. Bronx smiles sheepishly at Greta.  
  
BRONX  
(STUNNED, CAUTIOUS)  
OOF! Sorry, Greta. Didn't look where I was going.  
  
Greta waves Bronx's apology away, and sighs.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
It's okay. I guess I'm a bit upset to see where I was going   
as well.  
  
Steward, Garret and Bronx blinks.  
  
STEWARD  
(CONFUSED)  
Why? I thought Storm was caught.  
  
Greta frowns.  
  
GRETA  
(DISGRUNTLED)  
Yeah, but I feel like I'm not a part of the pack...Like I'm   
just...there. It's annoying.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean?  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
Everybody is talking about something, but the moment I   
step in, they stop talking, and when I try to talk to   
someone, it's like pulling teeth. It's so frustrating!!!  
  
Greta clenches her hands into fists. Steward frowns.  
  
STEWARD  
(MUSING)  
Hmmmmmm...  
  
Garret rubs his chin.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
Why not talk to Hunter about this? He might be able to   
change things.  
  
Greta bitterly laughs.  
  
GRETA  
(BITTERLY SARCASTIC)  
Not likely. I better go. It's been talking to you. At least   
I've some friends around here...  
  
Greta walks off. Steward frowns, as he closes his eyes and   
rubs his chin.  
  
STEWARD  
(DEPRESSED)  
I wish we could help her.  
  
Garret nods.  
  
GARRET  
(AGREEING)  
So do I.  
  
Bronx hrms.  
  
BRONX  
(MUSING)  
Hmmmmm...  
  
Steward opens his eyes and glances at Bronx.  
  
STEWARD  
(CURIOUS)  
Got a idea, Bronx?  
  
Bronx slowly nods.  
  
BRONX  
(QUESTIONING)  
Well, yeah... Did you move out of the guest room, yet,   
Steward?  
  
STEWARD  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Yeah, but if I understand this plan of yours, my old room   
isn't lockable for anybody, including Rovers.  
  
Bronx growls and slams a fist into his open palm.  
  
BRONX  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Jenipenia. We need one that won't recognize a Rover.  
  
Garret rubs his chin.  
  
GARRET  
(MUSING)  
And it needs to be separated off the new security system.  
  
Bronx, Garret and Steward frowns. Suddenly, Steward   
smiles brightly.  
  
STEWARD  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
I think I know of such a room...  
  
Steward looks at Bronx and Garret.  
  
STEWARD  
(COMMANDING)  
Follow me.  
  
Steward runs off. Bronx and Garret looks at each other   
and shrugs before following Steward.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
This is another hallway inside Mission Control. Steward,   
Garret and Bronx are in front of a doorway labeled   
"Guest Room". Steward points at the doorway, while   
Garret is working on a panel next to the doorway.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Here it is.  
  
Steward lowers his arm as Bronx hrms and nods before   
looking at Garret.  
  
BRONX  
(QUESTIONING)  
Hmmm...So how is it Garret? Is it good?  
  
Garret continues to mouse through the panel, before   
putting it back in place and grinning at Bronx.  
  
GARRET  
(GRINNING)  
It's great.  
  
Bronx grins evilly.  
  
BRONX  
(PLEASED)  
Great. Now, here's my plan...  
  
Bronx motions towards Steward and Garret and they get   
into a huddle. Due to the fact, that they're talking low, we   
can't overhear what they're saying. After a while, the   
huddle breaks up with Garret walking down the hallway   
one way, with Steward and Bronx walking down the   
hallway the other way.  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway (2 hours   
later)  
  
It is the same as before. Garret and Greta is walking down   
this hallway towards the doorway that Garret, Steward,   
and Bronx messed around with. Greta frowns.  
  
GRETA  
(CONFUSED)  
What is all about? You didn't tell me much about this other   
than the Master wanted to see me.  
  
GARRET  
(SERIOUS)  
I wasn't suppose to tell you, but the Master has ask for   
you to do a very secret mission.  
  
Greta blinks in shock.  
  
GRETA  
(SURPRISED)  
A MISSION?! ME?!  
  
Garret nods.  
  
GARRET  
(BLUNT)  
As far as the Master told me, yeah.  
  
Greta hrms.  
  
GRETA  
(CONCERNED)  
Will this be a solo mission?  
  
Garret shrugs his shoulders.  
  
GARRET  
(HONEST)  
I dunno. You gotta ask the Master.  
  
Greta ahs, as Garret stops just before the doorway. He   
looks at Greta and smiles.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
Here we go, Greta. The Master will be along in a moment.   
Good luck.  
  
Greta nods and enters the room. The moment the door is   
closed, Garret hides in a nearby room.  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway (10 minutes   
later)  
  
It is the same as before. This time, Steward, Bronx and   
Muzzle are heading towards the doorway. Muzzle uh-uhs,   
as Steward smiles.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
You should be glad, Muzzle, I mean, a mission just for   
you? And a secret one? If the chief gave me something like   
that, I'll be jumping for joy.  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs. Bronx nods.  
  
BRONX  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Yeah, we're sure that the Master ask for you.  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs yet again, Bronx rubs his chin, thinking.  
  
BRONX  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
Well, Hunter and the others were busy, and only myself   
and Steward were free, so he ask us.  
  
Steward nods as they stop in front of the doorway.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
Here it is, Muzzle. The Master is waiting inside. Good   
luck.  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs uncertainly, but hops into the room. Once   
the door is closed behind Muzzle, Bronx motions for   
Garret. Garret leaves his hiding place and quickly taps   
away at the panel, before grinning at Steward and Bronx,   
who grins back in return.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Guest   
Room  
  
This is what a typical room should have: Bed, Dresser, etc.   
The walls has no pictures, other then the occasional Group   
Picture. Greta stands up as Muzzle enters. She doesn't see   
that's it's Muzzle, yet.  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
Well, Master, I'm ready for my...  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs and blinks in surprise. Greta finally sees   
that it is Muzzle and immediately frowns.  
  
GRETA  
(STUNNED)  
Muzzle?!  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs. Greta frowns and sits down and thinks. A   
moment later, Greta suddenly stands up just as Muzzle   
blinks as well. They look at one another.  
  
GRETA  
(SHOCKED)  
We've been tricked!  
  
Greta runs towards the door with Muzzle following on her   
heels. Greta tries to open the door, but can't. Furious, she   
bangs on the door.  
  
GRETA  
(FURIOUS)  
LET US OUT!!!  
  
BRONX  
(OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR, EXCITED)  
NO WAY!!!  
  
Greta sighs and sinks towards the ground, with her back   
up against a wall. She crosses her arms just as Muzzle   
hops up to her.  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
That's it. When I get out of here, I'm gonna KILL Bronx.  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs, as if agreeing with Greta. Neither said   
anything for a while, then Muzzle uh-uhs quietly.  
  
GRETA  
(CURIOUS)  
What?  
  
Muzzle uh-uhs abit more insistently. Greta frowns sharply   
and looks away.  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST, SAD)  
Yes, I'm in love with you, Muzzle. I've been in love with   
you since the bugs incident. I didn't realize this until that   
point in time, but, by then, it was too late for us. Still, I   
gotta wonder...  
  
GRETA  
(URGENT, WORRIED)  
Any chance of us being more than just friends?  
  
Muzzle hesitant as Greta looks at him, before shaking his   
head, and uh-uhs quietly. Greta frowns, which Muzzle uh-  
uhs something else. This perks Greta up.  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
I'll be perfectly happy, being your friend. My chance to   
win your heart has came and went just as fast. And, if this   
Dama just so happens to break your heart, come and see   
me. I'll teach her.  
  
Muzzle looks at Greta sternly and uh-uhs. Greta chuckles.   
Muzzle uh-uhs and smiles. Greta smiles back.  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
Greta pats Muzzle.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
It is the same as before. Bronx has a ear up against the   
door, and frowns and shakes his head.  
  
BRONX  
(WORRIED)  
I'm hearing nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.  
  
Garret frowns.  
  
GARRET  
(CONCERNED)  
I hope Muzzle didn't muzzled Greta.  
  
Steward frowns and rubs his chin, before looking at Bronx   
and Garret.  
  
STEWARD  
(COMMANDING)  
Open it in a minute.  
  
Garret and Bronx nods.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Now.  
  
Garret unlocks the door, then Bronx slowly opens the   
door and peeks in.  
  
BRONX  
(WORRIED)  
Greta? Muzzle? You two okay?  
  
Bronx steps back as Greta and Muzzle leaves the room.   
Muzzle sighs and uh-uhs.  
  
GRETA  
(SCREAMING)  
FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!!!  
  
Both Greta and Muzzle narrows their eyes at Steward,   
Garret and Bronx, who eeps and takes a step back. Greta   
looks at Muzzle.  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
See you around Muzzle...  
  
Greta smiles as Muzzle uh-uhs and hops down the   
hallway. Greta then regards Steward, Bronx and Garret,   
and narrows her eyes.  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
This is for locking me in there with Muzzle...  
  
Greta slaps Steward, Bronx and Garret, who winces in   
pain.  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
And this is for locking me in there with Muzzle...  
  
Steward, Bronx and Garret cringes for the slap, but   
instead Greta kisses each on the cheek then walks away.   
Steward, Garret and Bronx blinks in surprise as they rub   
the part of the face that Greta slapped.  
  
STEWARD  
(CONFUSED)  
What was that for?  
  
Garret shrugs his shoulders.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
Dunno.  
  
Bronx frowns.  
  
BRONX  
(FRUSTRATED)  
Females. The universe's greatest mystery. I don't think   
anybody will able to understand...within this century,   
anyways.  
  
Steward and Garret laughs at Bronx's statement, and nods   
in agreement as they walk down the hallway.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING, PLEASED)  
After the meeting, between Greta and Muzzle, the bond of   
the Rovers has grown stronger, and Greta has truly felt   
like she belongs. That would be the last time myself,   
Garret and Steward work together, and Fairly shortly after   
that, I would die doing something I wouldn't want to do...  
  
The scene freezes Anime style.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DEPRESSED, REMEMBERING)  
Fighting my friends.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
"Road Rovers Quick Strike" zooms from left to right.  
  
FADE IN  
  
Scene-Road Rover Forest-Graveyard  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon is looking off to the   
distance with a glassy eyed expression. Stef is shaking   
Eldon, frowning.  
  
STEF  
(SHOCKED)  
ELDON! You okay?!  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING, DISTURBED)  
...  
  
Stef continues to shake Eldon.  
  
STEF  
(CONCERNED)  
Listen, you can stop if you want to. I really don't need to   
know.  
  
Eldon snaps out of it and slowly shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(DISTURBED, HONEST)  
Stef, you of all people deserve what you've gotten yourself   
into when you started to date me. You need to know,   
despite my feelings.  
  
STEF  
(TRUSTING, WORRIED)  
...Okay. But stop if you feel you can't continue.  
  
Eldon nods slowly.  
  
ELDON  
(DISTURBED, DISTANT)  
I will.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Bronx's  
Room (5 days later)  
  
This has what a typical room should have: A Bed, A   
Dresser,etc. There is two doorways, one leads to the   
hallway, the other to Bronx's personal Bathroom. There's a   
statue in the middle of this room that looks remarkably   
like Bronx. From a nearby window, sunlight can be seen   
shining in.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, COLD)  
This will be the night I'll never ever forget. Because I   
single handed destroyed 2 close friendships, and that I   
nearly killed Steward, but most of all...  
  
At this point in time, the sunlight stops filtering in, leaving   
shadows. The moment shadows appears, miniature cracks   
appear all over that statue, with bright light shining from   
the cracks.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, COLD)  
I killed myself...in more ways than one.  
  
The Statue shatters completely, revealing Bronx. He   
yawns widely, and rubs his eyes, before looking at his   
window.  
  
BRONX  
(PLEASED)  
What a beautiful night...  
  
Bronx heads off to the bathroom, but stops, and takes a   
look back, frowning.  
  
BRONX  
(UNNERVED)  
And, yet, why do I get the feeling that this is my final   
night?  
  
Bronx shakes off the unnerving feeling, and heads towards   
his personal bathroom.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Living   
Room (5 hours later)  
  
This is a typical living room complete with sofa, a large   
screen TV (Television), Chairs, and a loveseat. Steward   
and Garret are sitting in chairs, watching the end of "The   
Adventures of Rin-Tin-Tin: The Animated Series" as   
Bronx is walking by the living room. Steward notice this,   
and waves at him.  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
Hey Bronx! Come and watch TV with us!  
  
Bronx settles in a chair, and hrms.  
  
BRONX  
(CURIOUS, ANNOYED)  
Okay. So, what's are we watching? And don't say we are   
gonna be watching Super Friends...  
  
Garret shakes his head.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
That came on while you were still asleep. Too bad, tho, it   
was a rather cool epsoide, you see...  
  
Bronx quickly holds a hand up to stop Garret.  
  
BRONX  
(DEEPLY DISTURBED)  
I don't need any more information, Garret. Besides, I just   
had dinner.  
  
Garret frowns.  
  
GARRET  
(SHRUGGING, STILL PLEASED)  
Your loss. Anyways, we just finish watching Rin-Tin-Tin   
and I wanted to watch Lassie...  
  
Garret points at Steward.  
  
GARRET  
(MUTTERING UNDER HIS BREATH)  
...But Steward wanted to watch the news. Something   
about being..."educational".  
  
Garret lowers his arm.  
  
BRONX  
(DEEPLY DISTURBED)  
I thought that you knew that lassie is a boy...  
  
Garret grumbles before looking at Bronx.  
  
GARRET  
(MOCK ANNOYED)  
Gee, thanks, Bronx, rain on my parade why don't you?  
  
Bronx just shrugs, as Steward turns to look at both Bronx   
and Garret.  
  
STEWARD  
(ANNOYED)  
Shush. It's starting.  
  
BRONX  
(WHISPERING TO GARRET, CURIOUS)  
So, what is Steward eating?  
  
Garret shrugs his shoulders.  
  
GARRET  
(WHISPERING TO BRONX, UNCERTAIN)  
Dunno. Except that it's something Shag cooked.  
  
BRONX  
(CONFUSED, WHISPERING TO GARRET)  
Did anybody told Steward about Shag's secret ingredient?  
  
GARRET  
(HONEST, WHISPERING TO BRONX)  
No, besides what Steward doesn't know won't kill him.  
  
Garret looks at Steward, who is still eating the "soup",   
then turns back, holding his stomach.  
  
GARRET  
(DISGUSTED, WHISPERING TO BRONX)  
...Yet.  
  
Bronx snickers and nods at Garret as they all turn their   
attention to the Television.  
  
REPORTER  
(PLEASED, INFORMATIVE)  
...Thank you for that report, Elena. Now, earlier today, the   
mighty Road Rovers has captured Vermund, after he has   
attempted to steal some new technology to keep his   
mercenaries on top, when the Road Rovers arrived and   
foil his plan. We have Vermund, now located in his   
hopeful permanent home. Are you there, Vermund?  
  
The Television screen changed to that of a Jail-like   
Environment. In the foreground is Vermund, a male Wolf-  
Sapien, with black fur and light gray highlights. He has   
deep green eyes, and is wearing a typical prison uniform.   
He is holding a Microphone.  
  
VERMUND  
(RANTING, ANGRY)  
Yes, I'm here, and I've a message for all the Road Rovers:   
You may've got me this time, but next time will be   
different! I WILL RULE THE WORLD! And as for your   
precious "Rovers" they shall be crushed beneath my feet   
like the ants they truly are! And another thing...  
  
The camera pans away from the television and towards   
Steward, Bronx and Garret as Garret shakes his head.  
  
GARRET  
(DISAPPOINTED)  
You know, it's amazing. Even after all of this, some   
baddies don't get a clue and just give up. They'll never win.  
  
STEWARD  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Be thankful that they don't learn their lessons, otherwise,   
there'll be nothing for any of us to do and we'll all be out   
of a job.  
  
Bronx hrms.  
  
BRONX  
(PLEASED)  
Well, I'm glad for one thing, which is that, no matter what   
the bad guys will try to do, the good guys will always win   
in the end.  
  
ALL  
(IN UNISON, PLEASED)  
Yeah.  
  
Everybody attention returns to the TV, as the Reporter   
comes back on.  
  
REPORTER  
(UNNERVED)  
Um, thank you Vermund, for your, um, Insightful   
Comments. They're...um...well...appreciated. Now, I'm   
going to stop this newscast for a moment to address a   
problem that is currently situated in New York City.  
  
REPORTER  
(RANTING, HONEST)  
That particular problem is named...GARGOYLES. That's   
right. the so-called "Defenders of the night". True, they're   
defenders, but nobody ASK them to take down the lowly   
criminals, and anybody who DID ask the gargoyles to do   
just that, the gargoyles SHOULD and I said SHOULD   
only protected him. Yes, without them the criminal team   
known as The Pack wouldn't be in jail, but rather causing   
untold chaos and damage, and for that I'm thankful. BUT,   
no one ask them to go after the lowly criminal that the   
police should go after! If this continues, we might as well   
relabelled the police budget the gargoyle budget.   
Entertainment and Sports coming up, after this.  
  
Steward hrms.  
  
STEWARD  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
You Know, I Think He's Right.  
  
Bronx blinks.  
  
BRONX  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?!  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
The lowly criminals IS the police's work. Your clan is   
taking away the police's job.  
  
BRONX  
(BLUNT)  
The Clan isn't taking away anybody's job, they're actually   
helping the police! Who knows how many the police could   
stop. Besides, most of those lowly criminals activities   
could end in death.  
  
STEWARD  
(INSISTED)  
Even so, the clan is...ARE...experts. They should continue   
to go after the big ones like the pack and leave the smaller   
ones to the police. The Rovers and the Mighty Ducks   
don't try to "assist" the police as much as the gargoyles do.  
  
Bronx crosses his arms.  
  
BRONX  
(SMUG)  
Ha. For your information, the Ducks took down a major   
crimelord in Anaheim, effectively destroying that empire.   
An empire that the police couldn't cracked it, despite all   
the lowly criminals they have caught.  
  
Steward nods.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST, COOLLY)  
And that was one time, the Ducks didn't impose anymore.   
If the police has asked for the gargoyles participation in a   
matter that they cannot handle, then and only then should   
they interfere.  
  
BRONX  
(INCREDIBLE)  
And let me guess...if the clan sees someone in trouble,   
we're suppose to leave them alone?! IS THAT IT?!   
LEAVE THEM TO DEFEND FOR THEMSELVES   
FROM A CRIMINAL?!  
  
Steward frowns.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Okay, Bronx. Time to take a walk and to cool off.  
  
BRONX  
(NERVED)  
Me? Maybe you should cool off...and I have just the   
thing....  
  
Bronx draws out a Super Soaker TM, and aims it at   
Steward and squeezed the trigger. A jet of water soaks   
Steward. Steward coughs and narrows his eyes.  
  
STEWARD  
(ANGRY)  
YOU SOAKED ME!!!  
  
BRONX  
(SARCASTIC)  
I did? I'm SO sorry.  
  
STEWARD  
(FURIOUS)  
WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
Steward uppercuts Bronx, which sends him stumbling   
back. Bronx looks at Steward, eyes glowing bright white.  
  
BRONX  
(ANGRY)  
Oh, it's on NOW.  
  
Bronx begins to move towards Steward, but a blast from   
Garret makes him stop.  
  
GARRET  
(STERN)  
HEY! Cool it, Bronx! Just take a walk, and cool off for a   
while.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
In retrospect, maybe I should REALLY listen to Garret.   
But at that point in time I was angry at Steward. Angry   
enough to spill some blood, and unfortunately for Steward   
it isn't my blood I'm planning to spill.  
  
Bronx slowly nods.  
  
BRONX  
(CALM)  
You're right, Garret maybe I should cool off for a bit...  
  
Bronx tackles Steward, and hold him down, as he clenches   
his left hand into a fist.  
  
BRONX   
(COLD, MURDEROUS)  
ONCE I RIP STEWARD TO PIECES!!!  
  
GARRET  
(STERN)  
BRONX! STOP!!!  
  
Bronx cocks his hand to one side, and smiles.  
  
BRONX  
(CALM, PLEASED)  
Maybe you're right about my clan, Steward, maybe if we   
ask Elisa what should be look out for there won't be more   
news reports like that one. But that doesn't matter does it?  
  
Steward struggles wildly as Bronx chuckles darkly.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, GRIMACING)  
Steward KNEW I was going to kill him, and at that point   
in time, so did I. I could hear Garret's cries but I ignored   
them, all I could think of was to kill Steward as painfully   
as possible.  
  
Bronx grins evilly.  
  
BRONX  
(MURDEROUS)  
All that matters is that I'm going to kill you, and I'm gonna   
watch you die. Let's begin shall we?  
  
Bronx continues to grins evilly as he raise his fists and   
starts pounding Steward. Steward cries out in pain as he   
tries to get away from Bronx but can't.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTURBED)  
I started to pummel Steward to beyond submission to   
death. I could hear Steward's cries of pain, but I was   
beyond caring. All I wanted to see is Steward's bloodied   
form. Fortunately, for Steward, Garret could no longer   
stand by and watch...which is VERY unfortunately for me.  
  
Garret's hands starts to glow, as he narrows his glance at   
Bronx, and directed the energy in his hands at Bronx.  
  
GARRET  
(SCREAMING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Bronx gets blasted away from Steward. He groans in pain,   
and looks in the direction of the blast and sees Garret.   
Bronx slowly gets up and moves toward Garret, growling   
angrily.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, UNNERVED)  
The 1st blast knocks me away from Steward and on the   
floor. My rage has extended to Garret. It was then I knew   
I was beyond the point of no return. So, did Garret   
apparently...  
  
Bronx gets blasted towards the wall. He collapses to the   
floor, groaning in pain. Bronx looks in Garret's direction,   
and immediately, raised his hand in a "STOP" signal, and   
opens his mouth to say something...  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, UNNERVED)  
The 2nd blasts slams me against the wall. That snaps me   
back to normal and then I realize how close I was to   
killing Steward and how close I was to pummeling the   
heck out of Garret. I tried to tell him, but he blasts me   
again.  
  
Another blast strikes Bronx, pinning him against the wall.   
He screams in absolute pain. Garret narrows his eyes as his   
hands glows white.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
This one was terrible. Garret didn't let up. The pain, dog,   
THE PAIN! It felt like every nerve was on fire. I could   
hear Steward's harsh breathing, and I could see Garret's   
cold eyes. Finally, the blasts stops...but it was already too   
late...for me.  
  
Garret finally hears Bronx's screams and stops his power.   
Bronx collapse limply on the floor. Garret gasps.  
  
GARRET  
(HORRIFIED)  
Oh my goddog....  
  
Garret rushes over to Steward, making sure that he's okay,   
before going over to Bronx, who hasn't moved yet.  
  
GARRET  
(SAD, FORCEFULLY CHEERFUL)  
I'm so sorry, Bronx, but you'll be okay. You have to be   
okay. You gotta be.  
  
At this point in time, Exile enters. He looks around and   
blinks slowly.  
  
EXILE  
(SHOCKED)  
BULSHOI! What happened hereski?!  
  
Garret rushes over to Exile.  
  
GARRET  
(RAPID TALK, EXCITED)  
Exile! Bronx has attacked Steward and nearly beat him up   
and I blasted him but I guess I've blasted him too hard   
because he has fallen limply...  
  
GARRET  
(ANXIOUS)  
Are they okay huh are they?!  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
EXILE  
(WORRIED)  
Let me checkski.  
  
Exile stares at Steward, as his eyes blazes white. He takes   
a careful look at Steward, before his eyes stops glowing.   
He looks at Garret.  
  
EXILE  
(SOMEWHAT PLEASED, WORRIED)  
Steward is dokie okie. A couple of bruised ribs but   
nothing serious. You're lucky you stop Comrade Bronx   
when you didski. Chances areski, another couple of   
punches could've pierced Steward's lungski.  
  
GARRET  
(ANXIOUS)  
What about Bronx?  
  
Exile stares at Bronx, and again, Exile's eyes blazes white.   
He takes a careful look at Bronx. He blinks, and gasps,   
before he takes a step back, with his eyes no longer   
glowing.  
  
EXILE  
(STUNNED)  
Bulshoi...  
  
Garret frowns and looks at Exile.  
  
GARRET  
(EXCITED)  
WHAT?!  
  
Exile hang his head.  
  
EXILE  
(CONCERNED)  
Comrade Bronx has several broken ribs, three of which is   
piercing several organs. He is bleeding internally,   
comrade.  
  
Garret rubs a hand through the head fur, confused.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
...Wouldn't stone sleep help Bronx?  
  
Exile nods.  
  
EXILE  
(CONCERNED)  
Da. But Rise Sun is three hours away, there's no way   
Comrade Bronx would hold out for that long...unless...  
  
Exile glances at Garret.  
  
EXILE  
(COMMANDING)  
Garret! Get Steward to the sickbay and tell Colleen to   
come here, FASTSKI!  
  
Garret nods and quickly picks Steward up in his arms and   
leaves the room. Exile sighs and slowly and carefully   
shakes Bronx.  
  
EXILE  
(WORRIED)  
C'mon comrade wake upski, I don't want to go to a   
funeralski...  
  
Bronx opens his eyes, and blinks before looking at Exile.  
  
BRONX  
(WEAK, CONFUSED)  
E-E-Exile? Is that you?  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED, CONCERNED)  
Da. It's meski. You gotta stay awake.  
  
BRONX  
(WEAK, SLEEPILY)  
But I feel like going to sleep...  
  
EXILE  
(STERN)  
NYET! Whatever you do, you gotta stay awake!  
  
Bronx slowly nods.  
  
BRONX  
(WEAK, BLUNT)  
I'll try, Exile...  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
That's all I askski.  
  
Bronx frowns deeply.  
  
BRONX  
(CONFUSED, WEAK)  
Exile, I feel weird...all I feel like doing is to fall   
asleep...What's wrong with me?  
  
EXILE  
(LYING)  
Nothing's wrong with you, comrade.  
  
Bronx narrows his eyes.  
  
BRONX  
(WEAK, STERN)  
Exile...  
  
Exile sighs and looks away.  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST, WORRIED)  
You've numerous damages, comrade, but what is   
important that your organs are damaged, especially your   
lungs and heart, comrade, you're bleeding   
internally...you're dying.  
  
Exile looks at Bronx and smiles, even though it looks   
forced.  
  
EXILE  
(FORCEFULLY PLEASED)  
But, you're gonna be okay, comrade. comrade Colleen   
haven't lost anyone yet.  
  
Bronx smiles weakly.  
  
BRONX  
(WEAK, FADING AWAY)  
That's good to hear, Exile...  
  
Bronx closes his eyes. Exile gasps.  
  
EXILE  
(EXCITED)  
Nyet. Bronx, not nowski. You can't leaveski!   
  
Exile quickly checks for a pulse, and sighs deeply.  
  
EXILE  
(CONCERNED)  
That's it, comrade, just hanging on for a few more   
minutes...that's all I ask.  
  
The pulse keeps going strong for a while longer, before it   
weakens and fades down to nothing. Exile's eyes go wide.  
  
EXILE  
(FRANTIC)  
Nyet! There has to be a pulse...somewhere!   
  
Exile tries to find another pulse, but there is none. Exile's   
eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
EXILE  
(NEAR EMOTIONAL COLLAPSE)  
NYET! Bronx...  
  
Exile cries uncontrollably over Bronx's body, even as   
Colleen rushes in with a Stretcher, and a Medkit.  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUICKLY, STUNNED, HORRIFIED)  
I came as fast as I cou--No.  
  
Exile looks up, with tears still falling. He wipes his eyes,   
and slowly nods.  
  
EXILE  
(SAD)  
Da. comrade Bronx is goneski. This time, you were too   
late...  
  
Colleen acts like she didn't hear Exile and runs over to   
Bronx's body and checks for a pulse, before sinking down   
to her knees, shocked.  
  
COLLEEN  
(STUNNED)  
...  
  
Exile sighs and looks away from Colleen.  
  
EXILE  
(DEPRESSED)  
I tried to get comrade Bronx to hang on for a while   
longer, I really did tryski...but it just wasn't enough.  
  
Colleen frowns as she pats Exile's shoulder.  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST, REASSURING)  
Bronx knows that you did the best that you could. He   
probably already forgiven you.  
  
Exile slowly nods, glancing down at Bronx's body.  
  
EXILE  
(DEPRESSED)  
Da. I just have to forgive myself.  
  
Colleen and Exile places Bronx's body on the stretcher,   
then Colleen takes out a white sheet and stares at it for a   
while, before unfolding it and handing one end to Exile.   
Together, they cover Bronx's body except for the head.   
  
EXILE  
(SAD)  
Good bye, comrade. Sleep wellski.  
  
Exile and Colleen covers Bronx's head and starts to head   
out with their burden.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
Colleen is right, I have forgiven Exile. He really did the   
best that he could. The only one I found fault in my death   
is Garret. But I couldn't do anything. I was dead.  
  
As Exile and Colleen leave with their burden, a transparent   
version of Bronx appears where Bronx's body was. He   
shall be referred to as Ghost, since he is one.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, MYSTERIOUSLY)  
Temporary, that is.  
  
Ghost sits up, and stretches and takes a look around.  
  
GHOST  
(PLEASED, SHOCKED)  
I feel a lot better. No more pain...there's Colleen, Exile   
and...oh no...  
  
Ghost's eyes go wide as he sees the covered stretcher,   
before hangs his head, sighing miserably.  
  
GHOST  
(DISBELIEF, REGRETFUL)  
Oh, dog...Steward, I'm so sorry...If only my anger hasn't   
gotten the better of me, you've still be alive.  
  
Ghost snaps his fingers.  
  
GHOST  
(HOPEFUL)  
Maybe, I'm wrong...Gotta follow Exile and Colleen to find   
out.  
  
Ghost races after Exile and Colleen.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Sickbay  
  
This is where the Wild Kats, Strayers, Bounty Hunters,   
Storm Corps or Rovers go to take care of any wound,   
either suffered in a mission or during day-by-day life.   
Steward (sans shirt, with bandages covering his ribs and a   
good portion of Steward's chest) with Steward's shirt on   
the bed that Steward is sitting on with Garret beside him.   
At this point in time, Exile and Colleen rushes in with the   
covered stretcher, with Ghost not too far behind. The   
moment they see the Stretcher, Steward and Garret looks   
at Exile and Colleen. Ghost also see Steward and Garret,   
and frowns sharply.  
  
GHOST  
(PLEASED)  
Good. Steward's alive...  
  
GHOST  
(CONFUSED)  
And it's not Garret, he's over there with Steward. But,   
then...if it's neither of them...  
  
Ghost looks at the covered stretcher and frowns.  
  
GHOST  
(MUSING)  
If that's not Steward or Garret then...who?  
  
Exile shakes his head.  
  
EXILE  
(REGRETFUL)  
Garret, I'm sorryski.  
  
Garret shakes his head, as if not believing Exile.  
  
GARRET  
(SAD)  
Noooo...  
  
Colleen places her right hand on Garret's left shoulder.  
  
COLLEEN  
(SOFTLY)  
It's okay, Garret. At least, he's now at rest.  
  
Garret sniffles.  
  
GARRET  
(MISERABLE)  
I didn't mean to blast him...  
  
Steward frowns.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST)  
If you haven't blasted him, then I might be the one under   
that sheet.  
  
Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEPRESSED)  
Still, if I had stop blasting him after I got him away from   
both of us, he might still be with us.  
  
At this point in time, Hunter, Blitz, Shag, and Greta rushes   
in. Hunter sees Colleen's sadden face and walks over to   
her.  
  
HUNTER  
(SHOCKED)  
He--What's wrong?  
  
Colleen says nothing, but instead points. Hunter looks   
where Colleen is pointing, and frowns. Blitz also sees   
Colleen's sadden look, and frowns.  
  
BLITZ  
(SLY)  
Ya. What's wrong pretty female doggie? If toon boy is   
bothering him, I'll bite his tooshie.  
  
Greta looks at Blitz and shakes her head.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Sorry, Burner, but Steward isn't exactly bothering Colleen.  
  
Blitz sulks as Colleen looks at Greta.  
  
COLLEEN  
(INTERESTED)  
That's a good one. Mind if I use it?  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
Be my guest.  
  
Hunter looks at Colleen.  
  
HUNTER  
(SAD, CONFUSED)  
...Who?  
  
Colleen whispers something to Hunter, who frowns even   
more. Ghost walks over to Colleen.  
  
GHOST  
(URGENT)  
Hey, Colleen, I need to talk to you. Like, as in, who's that   
under th--  
  
Colleen walks right through Ghost. Ghost blinks.  
  
GHOST  
(UTTERLY CONFUSED)  
What the?!  
  
Steward frowns.  
  
STEWARD  
(QUESTIONING)  
I just had a thought, who's gonna tell the clan about this?  
  
Ghost hears Steward and frowns even more.  
  
GARRET  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I should tell the clan.  
  
Exile shakes his head.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Nyet.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
Why not? It's my fault that's he's dead.  
  
STEWARD  
(STERN)  
Unfortunately, you can't do that. If counting by Bronx's   
tales, Goliath will skin you...if not toss you off the Aerie.  
  
Garret crosses his arms.  
  
GARRET  
(INSISTED)  
This is MY fault. So, it should be MY responsibility.  
  
EXILE & COLLEEN  
(IN UNISON, WORRIED)  
It's not your fault. You did what you could to save   
Steward.  
  
GARRET  
(INSISTED)  
But that's not even enough! He's gone! And it's my fault!  
  
GARRET  
(MISERABLE)  
I Killed him. I killed Bronx.  
  
Ghost blinks.  
  
GHOST  
(STUNNED)  
What? That can't be! I'm feeling okay!  
  
Ghost moves towards the doorway, where Muzzle is   
about to enter Sickbay.  
  
GHOST  
(BLUNT)  
In fact, I shall prove it! I'll stand before Muzzle and he   
would knock me over!  
  
Muzzle hops through Ghost and enters Sickbay. Ghost   
frowns even more.  
  
GHOST  
(CONCERNED)  
This does not look good.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST)  
Yes, you did, Garret. But it was a accident, and you were   
trying to save my life.  
  
Hunter looks at Garret.  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is this true, Garret?  
  
GARRET  
(NERVOUS)  
Well, yeah, but...  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
No buts. You did what you could to save Steward's life   
and situations beyond your control ended Bronx's life. It.   
Is. Not. Your. Fault. As for the Wyvern Clan, I should tell   
them.  
  
Ghost shakes his head.  
  
GHOST  
(GRIM)  
This is getting weird. Everybody walking through   
me...There's only one way I'm going to find out...  
  
Ghost glances at the covered stretcher.  
  
GHOST  
(UNNERVED)  
I gotta remove the sheet.  
  
Ghost moves towards the stretcher.  
  
Greta nods at Hunter.  
  
GRETA  
(STERN)  
Alright, Hunter. But you're not going alone.  
  
Exile and Colleen nods.  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Da. We're going with you.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
That goes double for me, huntie.  
  
Blitz crosses his arms.  
  
BLITZ  
(INDIFFERENCE)  
Ya...I guess.  
  
Shag "rahs" and Muzzle "uh-uhs". Hunter smiles.  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, guys.  
  
Ghost glances at the stretcher in front of him.  
  
GHOST  
(COURAGE)  
Here goes...everything.  
  
The song: "Mend These Broken Wings" starts playing in   
the background. Ghost slowly remove the part of the   
sheet that is covering the head, and sees Bronx. Ghost   
recovers Bronx's head, before checking twice.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, GRIMACING)  
Oh, I found out, all right. I didn't take the sheet off, only   
moved it to take a peek. I can see everything and I wish I   
couldn't. My reaction to seeing my body would be   
considered normal under the circumstances.  
  
Ghost steps away from the stretcher, eyes wide.  
  
GHOST  
(HORRIFIED)  
No. Dear dog, no...  
  
Ghost runs away from the stretcher, until he's in a corner,   
whimpering.  
  
GHOST  
(DISBELIEF)  
I can't be dead...I just can't be...  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(OFF-SCREEN, SERIOUS)  
Unfortunately, you are.  
  
Ghost looks off-screen as sees Graycloud, a male wolf-  
sapien, a light brown wolf with light Carmel highlights,   
with white markings on his paws, feet and the very tip of   
his tail. He also has white angel-like wings. He has deep   
blue eyes. Instead of the typical angel uniform, he sports a   
white shirt, leather jacket, and black jeans. He is also   
wearing shades (perched on top of his head). Ghost blinks   
and points at himself.  
  
GHOST  
(SHOCKED)  
You can see me?!  
  
Graycloud nods.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(BLUNT)  
Yes. My name is Graycloud.  
  
GHOST  
(WORRIED)  
Mine's Bronx. I guess you're here to guide me to heaven,   
huh?  
  
Graycloud shakes his head.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Not exactly. Normally, spirits would go straight to   
heaven...or that OTHER place...rather quickly, but with   
you...  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(BLUNT)  
Bronx, you're now at a crossroads of sorts.  
  
Ghost blinks.  
  
GHOST  
(CONCERNED)  
Crossroads?  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(BLUNT)  
Yes.  
  
Ghost frowns.  
  
GHOST  
(CONCERNED)  
What sort of crossroads?  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
I'll get straight to the point. You're destined for something   
greater than what you currently know. Many lives depend   
on your existence; chances are, that, without you, their   
lives will be lost completely. The future itself, depends on   
you or rather on one of your descendants, but I'm not here   
to force your hand on this.  
  
Graycloud gestures and bright light comes out of his hands   
and solidified into a golden door. Ghost stand up and   
looks at the newly made door and back at Graycloud.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(PLEASED)  
The door before you leads to heaven. Earth's problems will   
no longer be your problems. You can live happily ever   
after and without any worries at all.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(BLUNT)  
Or you can stay here, in a new body, and help form the   
future. I'm not gonna promise you that your new life   
would be a pleasure cruise, but, in the end, it would be   
well worth the effort. It is your choice, Bronx. Your   
future.  
  
Ghost frowns at the golden door, thinking, before starting   
to move towards it.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
I've made my choice, and I was to step through the   
Heaven door when Graycloud said something...something   
that would change my mind completely.  
  
Just as Ghost touches the doorknob, Graycloud moves   
right beside him.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(REMBERING, DISTANT)  
...One of those lives you would've affected would be your   
brother.  
  
Ghost stops, and looks at the door, thinking yet again,   
before giving himself and the door a wide berth.  
  
GHOST  
(COLD)  
...No. That's /will/ affected....  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(CONCERNED)  
You've decided?  
  
Ghost nods.  
  
GHOST  
(STERN)  
I'm staying. So, what do I have to do?  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(HONEST)  
Just stand there. Oh, and this may hurt.  
  
Ghost frowns but does as Graycloud said.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(MYTHICAL, DISTANT)  
For Destiny's charge, this gardog must continue to live, so,   
on the behalf of Heaven, grant him a new body, with the   
strength of a dog, but with the heart and spirit of a   
gardog...  
  
As Graycloud is talking, a ball of golden light forms in his   
hands. Graycloud then tosses said ball at Ghost. Ghost   
blinks as the golden light covers his body, before he   
collapses to his knees, screaming in pain. Ghost's blue fur   
deepens to reddish-brown, as the highlights changes from   
light blue to pure white. Ghost's small muzzle, suddenly   
expanded to a long and narrow muzzle, with the blue pug-  
like nose becoming black. Ghost's body stops being robust   
and becomes sleeker in style. Ghost's radar-like ears,   
shrinks into prick ears. Ghost's stubby tail, expands to   
become a dingo's tail. Ghost's eyes changes from their pale   
white to brown eyes. Lastly, a pale orange tuff of fur (hair)   
makes its appearance between Ghost's new ears. Then the   
light strengthens to the point that Ghost is no longer   
transparent. Ghost is now a dingo. In this form, he'll be   
referred to as Eldon. The golden light fades away leaving   
Eldon with dull throbby pain.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, GRIM)  
Pain. That's all it was. Garret's blasts were simple nudges   
when compared to the power that was making me live   
again. I thought I would've died from the strength of that   
power, my body seems stronger the more the power   
worked at it. It was at that moment that Bronx truly died   
and Eldon was born.  
  
Eldon slowly stands up.  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN, EXCITED)  
May hurt? DOGS, that was like saying a nuclear blast will   
only singe your fur.  
  
Graycloud scratches the back of his neck, and grins   
sheepishly.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(EMBRASSED)  
Sorry. What do you think?  
  
Eldon hrms as he looks at his new body, before he nods.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
I like it, sorta. But at least I can see the sun rise.  
  
Graycloud moves towards the golden door, as he reaches   
it, he looks back at Eldon.  
  
GRAYCLOUD  
(PLEASED, HONEST)  
Good. It's time for me to go. Remember, you're now on a   
path that few would like to travel but you're certainly   
mentally strong enough to survive the journey. Until we   
meet again, Bronx of Clan Wyvern.  
  
Graycloud enters the golden door. A moment later, the   
golden door fades away, leaving no indication that it was   
there. At this point in time, the Rovers looks in at Eldon's   
corner, with the screams attracting him. Greta looks at   
Eldon and smiles.  
  
GRETA  
(INTERESTED)  
Hello, who's this?  
  
Eldon scratches the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY, LYING)  
Um...I'm a new Road Rover...  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
I give all my comrade great big hug!  
  
Exile hugs Eldon tightly, which causes the sounds of bones   
breaking, as well as Eldon's eyes Budging.  
  
ELDON  
(IN EXTREME PAIN)  
Er, thanks, Exile...  
  
Colleen looks at Eldon carefully, as Exile releases him   
from his hug.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
So, who are you? I never seen you around Mission   
Control before.  
  
Blitz nods.  
  
BLITZ  
(SMUG)  
Ya. unlike me, which Pretty She Doggie knows me.  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Actually, I don't. So, you must be new too. Pleased to   
meetcha.  
  
Blitz looks at the camera.  
  
BLITZ  
(WHINING)  
Why me? WHY?!  
  
Eldon hrms and shrugs.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT, LYING)  
Well, my name is Bro--Um...Well...Eldon.  
  
Hunter rubs his chin.  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Eldon?  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Well, um, yeah.  
  
GARRET  
(MISERABLE)  
It's great to meet a new face around here...even if it's after   
a terrible mistake I caused...  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes and immediately looks away from   
Garret. Garret frowns at Eldon, confused.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
I felt untold anger being directed at Garret, so much anger   
that I wanted to tear him apart. I honestly thought that   
Garret is just pretending to have guilt. I'm also feel a faint   
buzz in the back of my head that seems be directed at   
Garret. That alone requires some added attention.  
  
Exile shakes his head.  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST)  
Comrade, it's NOT your fault. Things just went out of   
control.  
  
Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEPRESSED)  
It may gotten out of control, Exile, but it's still my fault.   
And I'll got to live with the guilt for the rest of my life.  
  
Steward clamps his right hand into Garret's right shoulder.   
Garret looks at Steward.  
  
STEWARD  
(STERN)  
Garret...it's not your fault. Things just happen...and they   
usually happen for a reason. If you didn't kill Bronx   
someone else will. And that someone else may not have   
any guilt over the issue. It happened. For a reason.  
  
Exile and Greta nods.  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Da.  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. So chill.  
  
Eldon frowns even more. Colleen notices this and places   
her left hand on Eldon's right shoulder. Eldon turn to look   
at Colleen.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
What's wrong with you you're acting like there's something   
wrong here.  
  
Eldon blinks and shakes his head rather quickly.  
  
ELDON  
(QUICK, THOUGHTFULLY)  
...Um, there's nothing wrong, I just remember I need to go   
and do something. I'll see you around.  
  
Exiles frowns thoughtfully as Eldon runs out of Sickbay.  
  
EXILE  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
That was weird. Weirder than Weird Boy, hereski.  
  
Blitz LOOKS at Exile and growls. Hunter hrms, which   
Colleen notices.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
Something wrong, Huntie Wuntie?  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah. I'm certain there's no Road Rover or Road Rover   
recruit called Eldon.  
  
Exile nods.  
  
EXILE  
(CERTAIN)  
I think so as well, comrade, yet, there is something   
strangely familiar about him.  
  
Greta nods as well.  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
...In the way he acts, yeah, I can see that. He could be a   
spy for Parvo.  
  
Steward shakes his head.  
  
STEWARD  
(WORRIED)  
No. He's not. I dunno how I know about this...I guess it's   
a feeling. And Greta, you're right, Either way, he should   
be watched very closely.  
  
Garret and Blitz nods.  
  
GARRET  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING)  
We better find out about dingo boy, before we learn too   
late about it.  
  
All the Road Rovers nods and everybody leaves Sickbay,   
with Steward (putting on his shirt) and Garret bringing up   
the rear.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, ALMOST PLEASED)  
So, I live again, not in the body I was born in but that was   
ALMOST inconsequential. Also, my rage towards   
Steward has simmer down heavily, and all I'm hoping for   
is some form of forgiveness on his part. But Garret, oh   
Garret, he has the full attention of my anger.  
  
As everybody leaves, Garret stops and looks at the   
stretcher, silently, before hanging his head and turning off   
the lights in the Sickbay, and walking away.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DEADLY)  
An Attention no one would love to have.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Gym (3 days later)  
  
This is of a typical gym with all the typical gym equipment   
(Punching Bags, Gymnastic Mats, Exercise Machines, etc.).   
Eldon is here, going through a sword kata, with a practice   
(wood) sword. At a point where Eldon thrusts with the   
sword, Steward enters. Steward crosses his arms and   
watches Eldon, frowning.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, EXPLAINING)  
For the next couple of days, I've learned much. Thanks to   
talking with Duke Richards, I've learned the "buzzing" in my   
head, meant that I'm a immortal, in the same way that Duke   
is, which also means that I have to start being good with a   
sword, if I want to live long in this life. The good news that   
my powers already made me good, if not excellent with a sword.   
"Super Swordsmanship", the Master calls it. All I need is a sword.   
The Rovers are suddenly cautious around me, which I don't   
blame them. I mean, I did appear out of nowhere. And I   
managed to let you know about me, Stef. So, things were okay.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
Unfortunately, when things are "okay", something happens   
to change it, and that something is the events of the past   
couple of days...  
  
Steward moves closer to Eldon, and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
If you're not too busy, I would need something from you, Eldon.  
  
Eldon blinks and stops his kata, then looks at Steward.  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUS)  
Sure. What do you need?  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
I need to talk to you, Eldon.  
  
Eldon hrms as he puts the practice sword away and grabs   
a towel, and starts wiping his face.  
  
ELDON  
(INTERESTED, MUFFLED)  
Okay, start talking.  
  
Steward shakes his head.  
  
STEWARD  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
Actually, we need to talk where a little bit more   
private. Follow me.  
  
Eldon tosses the towel into the used towels bin before   
looking at Steward and scratching his head, but shrugs.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Okay...  
  
Both Eldon and Steward heads out of the gym.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
This is another typical hallway within RRMC. Steward   
and Eldon are heading down this particular hallway,   
away from the gym. Steward glances at Eldon.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
We're heading for my room, Eldon.  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Your room?  
  
Steward nods.  
  
STEWARD  
(MYSTERIOUS)  
Like I said, it's private, and besides, I don't think you   
would want anybody else to hear what I'm about to tell you.  
  
Eldon grunts and crosses his arms.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
I'm about to have enough. What is this whole thing about?!  
  
STEWARD  
(KNOWINGLY)  
Your formeral life, Eldon.  
  
Eldon blinks, before looking away from Steward.  
  
ELDON  
(LYING, DEFENSIVE)  
...I've no idea what you're even TALKING about!  
  
Steward stops before a door labeled "Steward".   
He looks back at Eldon.  
  
STEWARD  
(STERN)  
Oh, you know, and so do I.  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes, but follows Steward   
into his (Steward's) room.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control  
-Steward's Room  
  
This has what a typical bedroom has: A bed, a   
dresser, a closet, etc. There's a picture of   
Steward's family on one wall, while another wall   
has a group picture of the Rovers with Garret,   
Steward and Bronx. Steward and Eldon enters,   
and the moment the door close, Eldon LOOKS at   
Steward, growling.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Okay, what is all about?!  
  
STEWARD  
(KNOWINGLY)  
I know who you are...or were. We were him, weren't you?  
  
Eldon stares at Steward and stabs a finger   
into Steward's chest.  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
I AM NOT BRONX.  
  
Steward crosses his arms and smiles slyly.  
  
STEWARD  
(SLY)  
Oh really? Then, why do you automatically   
ASSUME I was talking about Bronx?  
  
Eldon frowns, and rubs his chin, before   
hanging his head.  
  
ELDON  
(FRUSTRATED)  
...Alright. I'm Bronx. How did you find out?  
  
STEWARD  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Simple. Everybody's have a way of moving that   
is all their own. And I don't mean only walking,   
I'm talking about shrugging, waving, the works.   
During the three months, I was with you, or rather   
with Bronx, I noted your movements, so, when   
Eldon is moving the EXACT same way that Bronx is,   
or was, I knew that you're Bronx.  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
So, what now? Are you gonna tell the Rovers or something?  
  
Steward shakes his head.  
  
STEWARD  
(EXPLAINING)  
I don't think so. At best, they're gonna laugh at me.   
At worse, Muzzle would get a new friend in that room   
of his. So, I'm keeping it to myself for the moment.  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
Yeah, that would be great. Say, Steward, can I   
ask you a question.  
  
Steward arches a eyebrow.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Go ahead.  
  
Eldon sighs and starts pacing.  
  
ELDON  
(MISERABLE)  
I'm sorry about I...Bronx...did a couple of days ago,   
and I hope you can forgive me, also...  
  
Eldon stops pacing and looks at Steward.  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
Is there a chance our friendship can continue?  
  
STEWARD  
(PLEASED)  
I've already forgiven you when you died, and that   
will not change, even if you're alive, but in a different   
body, however...  
  
Steward shakes his head, frowning.  
  
STEWARD  
(DISTANT)  
The friendship is destroyed. Even if you're not in your   
original body, whenever I see you I'll remember how   
close you came to killing me. And even if you don't   
admit it to yourself, the words I've said that night   
would come back to haunt you. As much as you wish   
it wasn't over, it is. Better to leave it buried in the past.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DEPRESSED)  
Steward is right. It is over.Steward caused it to   
be on life support, however the fight send it to   
the grave, and as much as I really didn't want to   
admit it, he's right.We became enemies, and the   
friendship was damaged beyond use. Still, I was  
...and still am...disappointed.  
  
Eldon sighs and hangs his head.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
That's it, huh? Then, it's best to take my leave of   
you, It's been real, Steward.  
  
Eldon turns to leave. Steward frowns as he remembers   
something, and reaches out with his left to grab Eldon's   
left arm to prevent him from leave. Eldon stops and   
looks at Steward.  
  
STEWARD  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Wait. I know how you feel about Garret, and,   
don't worry, I'm not gonna stop you if you continue   
on your chosen path, but I will tell you this:  
  
STEWARD  
(KNOWINGLY)  
Garret is truly sorry for his actions, and if he can go   
back in time and change everything, he will. Keep that   
in mind, Eldon.  
  
Steward releases his grip on Eldon.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
That's it. See you around, Eldon.  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
See you around, Steward.  
  
Steward frowns as Eldon leaves and regard the Road   
Rover picture, in it, Garret, Bronx and himself are   
clowning around. Steward frowns even more.  
  
STEWARD  
(REMEMBERING)  
And with a end comes a new beginning...  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, SAD)  
So, a friendship is gone, two friendships actually, if the   
way I'm feeling about Garret means anything. And the   
strangest thing is that somehow...  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
I haven't seen anything yet.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-  
Hallway (7 hrs later)  
  
(I don't think I have to tell you this do I?). The Rovers,   
Garret and Eldon are walking down this hallway. Eldon   
scratches the tuff of fur on his head.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
So, what's this all about?  
  
Hunter looks at Eldon.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
You need a room, Eldon and the Master is giving you one.  
  
Exile nods.  
  
EXILE  
(EXPLAINING)  
Besides, comrade, all Rovers need a room in   
here. We can't keep everyone in the guest rooms.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
That, and you can't store all your belongings   
in the guest rooms.  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING)  
Ya.  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
Exactly. Everybody has one. Even the Wild Kats has one.  
  
GARRET  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
At this point in time, The Road Rovers, Garret and Eldon   
arrives at a doorway. Exile indicates the doorway.  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
Here we areski.  
  
Eldon looks at the sign on the door and audibly blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
...Bronx?  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING)  
Jeniapenia...  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
That was Bronx's room. It'll be now yours, since he won't   
be needing it anymore.  
  
Garret hears Hunter and immediately frowns   
then looks away.  
  
GARRET  
(QUIET, DEPRESSED)  
...  
  
Colleen shakes her head.  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Garret, allow for me to repeat, guv. It is not   
your fault.  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
Exactly. It just happens. It's not meant to punish   
you or anybody else.  
  
Garret nods, and sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEPRESSED)  
I know, but, I'll be living with the images of that   
night. And there's nothing any of you can do about it.  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes thoughtfully, as Hunter hrms.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
...Anyways, boxes with Bronx's stuff are within the   
room, let's get them out of there and ready for   
pick-up by the clan tomorrow.  
  
The Rovers moves towards the doorway, to get Bronx's   
stuff. Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Hold on, Hunter.  
  
The Rovers stops and looks at Eldon.  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
I don't have much stuff to my name so, uh,   
maybe I should keep Bronx's stuff...  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
It brightens the room up and such...and...well, I like it.  
  
Exile looks at Eldon and frowns.  
  
EXILE  
(CONFUSED)  
...Whyski?  
  
EXILE  
(CONFUSED)  
It's not you know Bronx or the clan at allski, and   
most of the stuff are personal stuff.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
At that point in time, I've the urge to tell them   
the truth. However, someone stop me and that   
someone is Garret, I don't exactly trust him enough   
to risk telling my secret to him. So in alieu of   
telling the truth, I just have to think fast.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(QUICK, THOUGHTFULLY)  
Bronx was talking to me, weeks before the...  
incident. He did tell me that his things are mine   
if something happens to him. I'm just following his orders.  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
Strange that you didn't mention that until now.   
Coulda save a lot of headache, guv.  
  
Blitz narrows his eyes.  
  
BLITZ  
(CURIOUS)  
Ya. So, what gives dingo boy?  
  
Eldon grins uncomfortably.  
  
ELDON  
(QUICK, BLUNT)  
I...um...forgot. Tell Master thanks for the room. BYE!  
  
Hunter rubs his chin as Eldon runs into his room.  
  
HUNTER  
(MUSING)  
Strange.  
  
BLITZ  
(WEIRDED OUT)  
Strange? Try right out BIZARRE.  
  
GARRET  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
COLLEEN  
(QUESTIONING)  
What do we do now, Huntie?  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Contact the clan, and tell them someone else has   
claimed Bronx's stuff. Then we go over funeral   
preparations...and we continue to watch Eldon.   
There is something about him, and I'm not sure   
whether it's good or bad.  
  
Everybody nods and moves away from the doorway.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, PLEASED)  
So, I got my old "new" room back, as well   
as my stuff. Things are looking up again.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, UNNERVED)  
Which means I've a lot farther to fall when the   
bad comes back again. And it will.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Graveyard  
  
It is the same as before, except where Garret's   
grave site is (or will be) there's open space. And   
where's Bronx's gravesite is there's a open hole in   
the ground. A casket (open) and a podium is next   
to the open hole. Various Rovers are about,   
including the Road Rovers, Garret and Steward.   
The gargoyles are also here, with Goliath, a male   
lavender gargoyle, who looks like he's in his 30s   
(gargoyle wise). Brooklyn, a male red gargoyle   
with horns and a beak, Broadway, a male   
bluish-green rotund gargoyle, Lexington, a male   
olive green gargoyle with web wings (makes him   
look like a flying squirrel), Hudson, a elderly male   
tanned gargoyle, and Angela, a female gargoyle who   
looks exactly like Goliath only shorter. From the   
open casket, the camera can see it's Bronx, in a   
black suit. Master approaches the podium.   
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, QUIET)  
My Funeral. Or rather, Bronx's. I almost consider   
it funny. Funny, because it's tells me that so much   
has changed and will continue changing, as well as   
instantly reminding me, that I'm living on borrowed   
time. But I didn't realize that until that moment.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
That whole day was unnerving.  
  
MASTER  
(REMEMBERING, TRUTHFUL)  
Thanks for joining us. I would like to start by   
saying what I think when I think about Bronx.   
Bronx is the absolute reason why the saying,   
"Within every dog, there is a Road Rover"   
becomes especially true. No matter if you are a   
wolf, a fox, a dingo, a dog, a gardog, a toon or   
a human, you all can be a Road Rover. Bronx's   
arrival also brought the Wyvern Clan as wonderful   
allies, despite tension between us and the clan.   
That's what I will remember about Bronx: The   
Fulfillment of my dream, and our new allies: The   
Wyvern Clan.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Does anybody else have anything to say   
about Bronx?  
  
Steward stands up.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
I do.  
  
Master nods.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Then step forward, Steward.  
  
Master steps away from the podium as Steward   
approaches it. Steward sighs and looks at the crowd.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST, SAD)  
What I'll remember about Bronx is not that   
he tried to kill me, but the fun we had. The   
fact that we mended the wound between   
Muzzle and Greta, that we played many tricks   
on everybody. That we primarily had fun and   
that Bronx is and always will be a fun loving   
type of guy. That's how I'll remember him...  
That's how everybody should remember him.  
  
Steward hangs his head in remembrance and   
takes a step back, as Master approaches the podium again.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thank you, Steward. Anybody else?  
  
Garret nods.  
  
GARRET  
(BLUNT)  
I'll got something to say, Master.  
  
Master nods and steps away from the podium   
even as Garret is approaching it. Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(REGRETFUL, SAD)  
It's amazing how many lives one live could touch.   
And considering Bronx is over a thousand years,   
that's a lot of lives that has touched, even while he   
was stone for a good part of those thousand years.   
That's why I'm regretful. That I ended a life, that   
despite being over a thousand years of age, hasn't   
even begun to live, but I'll shall remember as   
Steward does, but with a sadness in my heart. I'm   
sorry, Bronx, I'm truly am and hopefully one day   
you can forgive me.  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes and growls softly to himself.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, COLD)  
At that point in time, I couldn't forgive Garret,   
because I'm still too angry. All I could think of   
is to make him suffer as he made me suffer,   
and boy will I make him suffer.  
  
Master smiles at Garret as he approaches the podium.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, Garret. Anybody else?  
  
Lexington stands up.  
  
LEXINGTON  
(BLUNT)  
Me.  
  
Master nods even as he is stepping away from   
the podium as Lexington approaches it.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Go ahead.  
  
Lexington sighs.  
  
LEXINGTON  
(HONEST)  
I couldn't...I can't say Bronx is only merely the   
clan's pet, or just our guard dog, he's a lot more   
than that. He's very protective, not of the clan or   
those he consider his friends, but of his very ideals,   
but also, there's another side to him that only a   
selected few ever seen. Like Steward has said, he's   
fun loving, and a troublemaker...I've lost count   
how many times he've roughhoused throughout the   
castle, as well as Adventurous, and again, I've lost   
count of how many times Bronx went alone, back   
in 994 and today. But I'll remember the day that   
Ross Dole attacked the castle, Bronx returned to   
turn the tide and just in time, too. That makes him   
loyal above all. And I bet you were wondering why I   
have to say this, it's because myself and Bronx   
shared a bond, that of gargoyle and his pet gardog.   
He's my guardian and my best friend rolled up into   
one. And that's what I'll remember about Bronx.   
He's my best friend, and I'll miss him.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DETERMINED)  
That's when I know I need to talk with the   
clan, They need to know, that I'm still alive.   
I can't break away from my clan. I WON'T   
break away from my clan.  
  
Master approaches the podium.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is there anybody else?  
  
The Master awaits, but as soon as it becomes   
apparent, those who wanted to said their final   
words to Bronx had done so, Master sighs.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Then, I'll ask the casket's bearers to carry the   
casket and it's contents to the final resting place.  
  
The casket bearers (Hunter, Blitz, Colleen, Exile,   
Garret and Steward) quietly steps forward, and   
slowly and carefully closes the casket. Then each,   
lifts their part of the casket, and start carrying   
the casket to the open hole. Blitz softly whines.  
  
BLITZ  
(WHINING)  
Hunter, tell me why we doing this?  
  
HUNTER  
(COOLLY)  
Garret and Steward wanted to be bearers but they can't   
carry the casket all by themselves, so we have to assist,   
it's our duty.  
  
Blitz grunts.  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING)  
Ya, Ya, I know, but this casket is heavy...  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
The sooner you keep quiet and do this job,   
Blinkey, is sooner you can do your nails.  
  
Blitz hangs his head.  
  
BLITZ  
(MUTTERING UNDER HIS BREATH)  
I hate my life.  
  
The Master and the crowd watches silently as   
the casket is lowered into the ground gently by   
the casket bearers, then the bearers take a step   
back as the now gravesite is quickly being   
covered up with dirt. Master sighs.  
  
MASTER  
(SAD)  
Good bye, Bronx, until the moment,   
we meet again in heaven.  
  
The Master watches as Shag sets the   
tombstone in place, then looks at the crowd.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
The funeral is over, you are dismissed.   
Please, sign the cards as you leave.  
  
As the crowd (which include Master, the   
gargoyles, and Steward) leaves, Hunter   
looks at the Rovers.  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Guys, there will be a Road Rover Meeting   
as soon as everybody gets changed. There   
are several duties that Bronx had that needs   
to be transferred to another, not including   
the Clan Liaison. I expect you all to be there.  
  
Eldon crosses his arms.  
  
ELDON  
(DECIDED)  
I'm sorry, Hunter. But, I won't be able to come.  
  
Greta blinks.  
  
GRETA  
(SURPRISED)  
Say wha?  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
Why can't you come to the meeting?  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
It's something...personal. That's all I can say.  
  
Blitz narrows his eyes.  
  
BLITZ  
(QUESTIONING)  
What IS it?  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
Like I said, PERSONAL. Now, leave me alone.  
  
Hunter crosses his arms and looks at Eldon.  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Eldon, I don't think you understand.   
This meeting is very important.  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(RIGHTEOUS)  
I'm sorry, Hunter, but I can't come.  
  
Hunter frowns at Eldon and looks at  
the other Road Rovers.  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Who thinks Eldon should be allowed to   
go on his personal business, yes,   
otherwise, no. Majority rules.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Da.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
It's cool with me.  
  
GARRET  
(SHRUGGING)  
Me too.  
  
Shag and Muzzle nods. Blitz crosses his   
arms and looks away.  
  
BLITZ  
(COLD)  
Nien.  
  
Eldon grins.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
I guess I'll go. See you all later.  
  
Eldon walks off. Hunter frowns as he   
watches Eldon's retreating back.  
  
HUNTER  
(THINKING)  
...  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNCERTAIN)  
What do we do about him, Huntie?  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
HUNTER  
(CERTAIN)  
Look through the records, guys, I'm now   
almost certain that there's no records on   
a "Eldon" in the Road Rover System.  
  
Everybody nods and then heads off to return   
to Mission Control, all except Hunter. He   
looks where Eldon went and frowns before   
running at super speed to rejoin the other Rovers.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
With the meeting out of the way, I'm on the   
way to New York City to "remeet" my clan,   
and to tell them I'm alive.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
Apparently, that's easily said than done, tho.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Castle Wyvern-Turret  
  
This is where gargoyles spend their day. Hudson is   
here, looking at New York City, thinking. A swoop   
of wings is heard from behind Hudson, and he turns   
around to see Goliath. He hrms.  
  
HUDSON  
(CURIOUS)  
Hello, lad. How are ye?  
  
GOLIATH  
(BLUNT)  
Fine. I've just told Elisa about Bronx.  
  
There's a slight pause.  
  
GOLIATH  
(CAUTIOUS)  
You miss him don't you?  
  
Hudson nods.  
  
HUDSON  
(BLUNT)  
Aye. In my eye, he will always be a wee little pup   
to me, but now, he's gone and it's like losing a child   
before he realized his potential. Maybe two people   
can cope with a loss then one alone.  
  
Hudson glances over at Lexington, who's on another   
section of the turret, staring at the city. Brooklyn,   
Broadway, and Angela walks in and upon overhearing   
Hudson, Brooklyn shakes his head.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(HONEST)  
I dunno, Hudson, Lex looks like he wants   
to be alone for a while.  
  
HUDSON  
(WORRIED)  
Aye. I just hope the loss doesn't overcome   
the lad.  
  
BROADWAY  
(AGREEING)  
I hope so, too.  
  
Angela blinks.  
  
ANGELA  
(QUESTIONING)  
Say, what's that?  
  
Lexington blinks and looks at where Angela   
is looking, and narrows his eyes.  
  
LEXINGTON  
(CURIOUS)  
It doesn't look sleek to be a Cyclborg, yet, it is a   
motorcycle with wings, and I can faintly see the   
Road Rover Symbol.  
  
At this point in time, David Xanatos (Xanatos) enters.   
He is a Human Male with a tanned skin, and has Black   
Hair and Brown Eyes. He also sports a Goatee and a   
ponytail. He is wearing a business suit.  
  
XANATOS  
(ANXIOUS)  
The security system just told me that something   
just buzzed the Aerie...  
  
Goliath grunts.  
  
GOLIATH  
(INFORMATIVE)  
The something...would be a Road Rover   
according to Lexington, Xanatos.  
  
Xanatos frowns.  
  
XANATOS  
(CONFUSED)  
Why would a Road Rover be here?  
  
GOLIATH  
(BLUNT)  
There is only one way to find out...  
  
At this point in time, the motorcycle/plane (It looks   
like a modified CycleRover) lands and the rider gets   
off the CycleRover, and removes his helmet, revealing   
Eldon. Goliath steps forward.  
  
GOLIATH  
(STERN)  
Welcome, Road Rover. What is your purpose here?  
  
Eldon scratches the back of his head.  
  
ELDON  
(UNCERTAIN)  
Um, Hi. I've seen you at the funeral and...um...I want to talk.  
  
HUDSON  
(CONFUSED)  
What about, lad?  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Um, well, I know this may a bit hard to swallow, but, I am Bronx.  
  
Eldon shrugs his shoulders, while Broadway's eyes   
glows bright white and marches towards Eldon.  
  
BROADWAY  
(ANNOYED)  
...I'm not sure what you're pulling guy, but that's NOT funny.  
  
Eldon blinks at Broadway and takes a involuntarily step   
back from Broadway.  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
I can prove it! In one of my misadventures,   
I've separated from Lex here and went to a   
Amish settlement, which the Quarryman found   
me and nearly kill, or rather drowned me if it   
wasn't for Goliath, for which I'll always be grateful.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(COLD)  
I don't buy that. That story was all over the news   
when it happened.  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
Fine, then, how about meet that Max kid and   
helping to get him to truth in the Golem, of which   
I'm a direct catalyst of that meeting...And don't say   
it was on Television, because it wasn't.  
  
Goliath nods.  
  
GOLIATH  
(BLUNT)  
True, but Bronx could've easily told you that.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING, UNNERVED)  
How 'bout this...How about waking up in the Rookery,   
with Brooklyn, Broadway and Lex and upon leaving the   
Rookery, you find that your life, was completely and utterly   
destroyed, how it was to see Goliath roaring to the night sky,   
thinking that his Angel is dead? Or how it feels when you   
promise your brother that you'll play with him tomorrow, and   
seeing him smashed? Or how I feel when the Magnus cast that   
spell? All I know feel is horrifying terror...My dog, at that moment   
I thought I was dying...  
  
Everybody blinks.  
  
ANGELA  
(STUNNED)  
Oh my...  
  
LEXINGTON  
(STUNNED)  
It can't be...  
  
Goliath blinks.  
  
GOLIATH  
(CONCERNED)  
Bronx?  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(SARCASTIC)  
That's my OLD name, don't wear it out. I'm now Eldon.  
  
Brooklyn grins.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(PLEASED)  
Like the fur coat, Eldon.  
  
ELDON  
(SARCASTIC)  
Yeah, well, I'm kinda...attached to it.  
  
Lexington hrms.  
  
LEXINGTON  
(INTERESTED)  
So what happens, Eldon?  
  
ELDON  
(EXPLAINING)  
As far as I know, I gotten blasted, died, then the   
moment I realize I was dead, a angel came out and   
said something about destiny, then, give me a choice:   
Earn my wings, or go for the fur coat.   
  
Eldon shrugs while Xanatos frowns,   
thoughtfully.  
  
XANATOS  
(MUSING)  
Interesting...  
  
Hudson and Lexington gives Eldon a hug.  
  
HUDSON  
(PLEASED)  
You certainly change, but ye will always a   
great big beast to me, lad.  
  
LEXINGTON  
(AGREEING)  
And the same goes for me.  
  
Eldon wipes a tear off.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, guys.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(EMOTIONAL)  
We all missed you, Eldon, and doesn't matter if   
you're name is Eldon, you'll always be Bronx to us.   
All of us.  
  
Everybody nods. Eldon smiles.  
  
ELDON  
(AS RICHARD D. COYOTE)  
Awwwww, I feel loved.  
  
Goliath steps forward.  
  
GOLIATH  
(STERN)  
We're glad that you're back, but you're not a part   
of the clan. That died with Bronx, as well as your   
job as Clan Liaison. Do you want the responsibility   
that comes with being a member of Clan Wyvern?  
  
Eldon frowns before nodding.  
  
ELDON  
(EMOTIONAL)  
...Yes.  
  
Goliath nods.  
  
GOLIATH  
(PLEASED)  
Then as Clan Leader, I welcome you into our ranks,   
Eldon of Clan Wyvern, and give the job of Clan Liaison   
between the Wyvern Clan and the Road Rovers.   
  
Goliath seems to offer Eldon his hand, but Eldon and   
Goliath grips each other forearms. Eldon smiles.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
I'll try to do the clan proud, Goliath.  
  
GOLIATH  
(PROUD)  
You already have, Eldon.  
  
Angela smiles.  
  
ANGELA  
(PLEASED)  
Let's have a welcome back party.  
  
Brooklyn and Broadway looks at each other,   
and nods before looking at the others.  
  
BROOKLYN & BROADWAY  
(IN UNISON)  
Go on, guys...  
  
BROOKLYN & BROADWAY  
(IN UNISON, BLUNT)  
We had to talk to Eldon for a moment.  
  
Eldon notices the look that Brooklyn and   
Broadway passed him, and Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
...Yeah, we had to chat for awhile. Don't   
worry, it's nothing serious.  
  
Everybody else nods and enters the castle, leaving   
Eldon, Brooklyn and Broadway outside. Eldon glances   
at Brooklyn and Broadway.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
So...  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUS)  
What do you want to talk about?  
  
Brooklyn crosses his arms.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(BLUNT)  
There's only a couple of questions that needs answering...  
  
BROADWAY  
(QUESTIONING)  
Did you tell the Rovers about this?  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
...No.  
  
Broadway frowns.  
  
BROADWAY  
(CONFUSED)  
Why not?  
  
ELDON  
(CERTAIN)  
Simple. We would have a nice long laugh about   
it, before they put a straitjacket and before you   
know it, I'm Muzzle's roommate.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(BLUNT)  
Still, tell them or they'll force you to tell them.  
  
Eldon does a cross (a X) on where his heart should be.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Okay, I will. Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
Brooklyn and Broadway frowns. Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
...Again.  
  
Broadway smiles.  
  
BROADWAY  
(PLEASED)  
That's good enough for me. Now, let's go!   
I'm hungry!  
  
Brooklyn and Eldon frowns, as they head inside.  
  
BROOKLYN  
(WALKING INSIDE, MOCKING)  
...You're always hungry.  
  
Broadway crosses his arms.  
  
BROADWAY  
(AS THEY WALK INSIDE, DEFENSIVE)  
Well, I need to build up my strength...  
  
The moment Eldon, Brooklyn and Broadway enters   
the castle, someone steps out of the shadows. This is   
Demona. She is a navy blue skinned gargoyle with red   
hair with deep brown eyes. She is wearing a leather   
blouse and a loincloth. She glances in the direction of   
the entrance to the castle.  
  
DEMONA  
(MUSING)  
I'm glad I've so decided tonight to check up on my   
daughter. This information may prove...quite   
interesting, very soon.  
  
Demona grins evilly.  
  
DEMONA  
(EVILLY)  
Very very soon.  
  
Demona moves off to a unused section of the turret   
and takes off and starts gliding away.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, PLEASED)  
I'm now back with my clan and everything just feels   
right...except for one thing. I need to show Garret   
my sincerest displeasure.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, CRUEL)  
Very unfortunately for Garret, I've found just the way   
to show my displeasure, one that even he can't ignore.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
Exile and Garret are walking down this particular hallway,   
with Garret smiling like a idiot. Exile notices Garret's smile   
and frowns.  
  
EXILE  
(INTERESTED)  
So, what's going on comrade?  
  
GARRET  
(SLY)  
Generally, I have a date later tonight.  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
EXILE  
(CONCERNED)  
Good for youski. Maybe it'll get you out of this moodski about   
Bronx.  
  
Garret stops in front of a door marked "Garret". He looks at   
Exile.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
I certainly hope so. Listen, I need to rest up for tonight, so I'll   
see you around, Exile.  
  
Exile nods.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Alright, see you around, comrade Garret.  
  
GARRET  
(BLUNT)  
Later.  
  
Garret enters the room, while Exile continues onward. A   
few moment passed before Eldon walks down this hallway,   
carrying something. He stops in front of Garret's room,   
and grins evilly.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, BLUNT)  
It was time. Time to show Garret how I felt about him, all   
of which is wrapped up in a small neat little package I got   
just for him.  
(VOICE OVER, DARK)  
I guess in the end, Garret liked it so much, the room   
exploded.  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
So, Garret has a date, eh? Shame, that. I suppose I'll have   
to tell his date that he's busy elsewhere.  
(EVIL)  
Arranging his own funeral.  
  
Eldon sneaks into the room.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Garret's Room  
  
This has what a typical bedroom has: A bed, a dresser,   
a closet, etc. Garret is on the bed, sleeping. Eldon sneaks   
in and looks around, before grinning like mad.  
  
ELDON  
(CRUEL)  
Keep sleeping, Garret, don't worry, I'll be out of here, soon.  
  
Eldon hrms and looks around, before placing a box   
in brown wrapping on the dresser.  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
There. Time to get out of here, before the fireworks begin.  
  
Eldon quickly and carefully sneaks out of the room, while   
Garret continues to sleep.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon is hiding behind a corner,   
while he glances at his watch periodically.  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
Eldon plants the bomb and fakes to the left and to the right.   
He waits for the bomb, and now, he shoots...  
  
At this point in time, the doorway leading to Garret's room,   
explodes, sending various objects flying out of the room, all   
either damaged or burning in some way. Eldon whoops in joy.  
  
ELDON  
(WHOOPING)  
HE SCORES! And the crowd goes wild!  
  
Just then, the P.A. (Public Announcement System) comes on.  
  
MASTER  
(FROM P.A., INFORMATIVE)  
Attention, all Rovers, a explosion has occurred. Searching for location...  
(FROM P.A., COMMANDING)  
Base section 3, level 5, subsection F. Get to it, Rovers.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Uh-oh. Better get out of here, and fast.  
  
Eldon flees from the scene. A moment later, the Rovers,   
with Steward in tow, comes running and stops at the destruction.  
  
HUNTER  
(STUNNED)  
Oh my. Who's room is this?  
  
Exile blinks.  
  
EXILE  
(SHOCKED)  
...It's Garret's...Oh Nyet!  
  
BLITZ  
(PROUD)  
Don't worry, I'll enter there and save fox boy's scaredy tooshie.  
  
Exile frowns at Blitz.  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Don't be weird, yet in some way heroic, boy.  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
Blimey. I hope Garret is okay.  
  
Greta nods.  
  
GRETA  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Me too. Still, I don't see anyone else around here,   
and the intruder alarm didn't go off, so who set the bomb?  
  
Steward frowns and rubs his chin, thinking.  
  
STEWARD  
(THINKING)  
...  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Steward?  
  
Steward blinks and shakes his head.  
  
STEWARD  
(HONEST)  
It's nothing. I'm just thinking.  
  
At this point in time, Eldon comes rushing in from the side   
that the Rovers has entered and frowns sharply.  
  
ELDON  
(FALSE SHOCKED)  
Whoa! This looks bad!  
  
Steward frowns at Eldon, who doesn't notice Steward's frown.   
Hunter hrms.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Exactly, we gotta get Garret out of there.  
  
GARRET  
(OFF-SCREEN, SLY)  
Don't worry guys...  
  
Everybody blinks and looks off-screen to see Garret,   
who is wearing tattered and slightly burnt clothes, he   
grins confidently.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED, AS OPTIMUS PRIMAL)  
I'm alive and feeling PRIME.  
  
STEWARD  
(EXCITED)  
Garret! How are you feeling?  
  
GARRET  
(GRINNING)  
Well, other than a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle,   
and the fact that my liver, my spleen and my stomach   
all have exchanged places, I'm feeling okay.  
  
Garret grimaces and holds his chest.  
  
GARRET  
(IN PAIN)  
...If only just.  
  
HUNTER  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
You better head to Sickbay, we may not know anything about   
immortals, but a bomb maybe the extent of the immortality   
abilities.  
  
Garret opens his mouth, as if to say something, but Hunter   
crosses his arms and STARES at Garret.  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
And that's an order.  
  
Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEPRESSED)  
...Okay. I guess my upcoming date wouldn't happen. I don't   
suppose you guys can retrieve my stuff.  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Sure. Let's look for anything salvageable, guys.  
  
Blitz smiles  
  
BLITZ  
(PLEASED)  
Ya. I'll take fox-boy to the sickbay.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Actually, Blitz, you're helping with the salvaging.   
Colleen and Steward are going to help Garret to   
Sickbay. Oh, and Eldon?  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Yeah?  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
We need to talk with you, there are a few things we   
need to discuss with you.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
I froze. What would want to discuss with me about?   
I can think of a few things..  
(VOICE OVER, UNEASY)  
Mostly dealing with the bomb.  
  
Eldon inaudibly ulps and nods.  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS)  
...Um...Okay...Sure, I guess.  
  
Hunter and Eldon proceeds to help the other Rovers.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference   
Room (3 hours later)  
  
It is the same as before. The Master and the Road Rovers   
(Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle and Greta) are   
already here, with the Master standing on the balcony, and the   
Rovers sitting around the Conference table. A second later, a   
door opens, and Eldon steps in, and looks around, frowning.  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
...Where's Garret?  
  
GRETA  
(EXPLAINING)  
He's out, on a mission with the Blue Team, apparently,   
the wounds sustained in the bombing wasn't serious   
enough, for it not be healed via immortality. However,   
Garret's date canceled at the last moment, freeing him   
up for the Blue Team mission.  
  
Eldon ahs and takes a seat, then looks at Hunter.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Okay. So, what's this all about, Hunter?  
  
HUNTER  
(COOLLY)  
Simple. We all had a look through Mission Control's   
active Rover list, and surprise, surprise, your name   
isn't on there.  
  
Eldon opens his mouth, as if to comment, but a cold   
stare from Hunter, causes Eldon to shut up.  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
And before you can say it, WE also check under recruits, We all   
did so. No mention of a "Eldon" anywhere.  
  
Exile crosses his arms.  
  
EXILE  
(COLD)  
So, what's your REAL nameski, "Eldon"?  
  
Eldon rubs a hand through his hair (fur).  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
...Well, um, I can explain.  
  
Blitz narrows his eyes.  
  
BLITZ  
(TAUNTING)  
Please do. And it better me a good one, or I'm gonna   
bite you on the tooshie, dingo boy.  
  
Eldon growls and narrows his eyes.  
  
ELDON  
(SLY)  
Not before I bite your tooshie.  
  
Exile rolls his eyes, before staring at Blitz and Eldon.  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Don't be weird boys.  
  
Blitz and Eldon grumbles lowly, before Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Well, it's like this...  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
And so, I've told them everything. From dying, to getting   
a new body from Graycloud, and, for the most part, they're not   
surprised. I was expecting to share Muzzle's room with   
Muzzle, but that didn't happen.  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
HUNTER  
(SURPRISED)  
Interesting, but, I certainly would not have predicated that...  
  
EXILE  
(SURPRISED)  
Bummer.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Why aren't you guys surprised? And for that Matter,   
why am I don't being carried to Muzzle's room in a straitjacket?  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST)  
That's because we believe you, at least when it comes   
to angels. Boreal, for example, is our resident angel.  
  
Blitz flexes.  
  
BLITZ  
(FLEXING)  
Ya, but I even more beautiful than angel boy.  
  
Colleen groans and icks at Blitz.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
I somehow doubt it, Blaster.  
  
Blitz sticks out his tongue at Colleen, while Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
So, you guys believe me?  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
That's a Da, comrade.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
And, you guys trust me?  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Da.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
EXILE  
(DEPRESSED)  
Um, about that night, I'm truly am sorry, comrade,   
I should've frought to keep you live. Again, I'm truly   
sorry, comrade.  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
It's okay, Exile, it's all in the past.  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
HUNTER  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
In order to avoid a mess like this from happening again,   
we're going assign your new profile, to Bronx...  
  
Eldon sighs and shakes his head.  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
What is it, Bronx?  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
That's just it. Bronx is DEAD. While, that was my OLD   
name, my name is Eldon. Use that, instead.  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Then, it will be my pleasure to welcome, you, Eldon.  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
ELDON  
(WONDERING)  
Thanks. Am I free to go?  
  
Master nods.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Definitely.  
  
Eldon smiles again and heads for one of the doors in the   
Conference Room.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Outside   
of Conference Room  
  
This is a hallway that leads into the Conference Room.   
Steward is leaning against the wall, as Eldon leaves the   
Conference Room. Eldon blinks as he finally notice   
Steward, who is walking towards him.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Steward, what are you doing here?  
  
Steward shrugs his shoulders.  
  
STEWARD  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Well, The Chief, has a case for me, and my partners,   
Ross and Rex, since I need to leave, soon, I hafta ask   
the Rovers for a lift to Windsor.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Oh.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Besides, I need to talk to you, Eldon.  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Huh?! What about?  
  
STEWARD  
(KNOWINGLY)  
I know that you set the bomb in Garret's room.   
I know that because no intruder came in, and you're   
the only one to hate Garret with a passion.  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED, WORRIED)  
But...I didn't...  
  
Steward places one of his fingers near Eldon's mouth. Eldon shuts up.  
  
STEWARD  
(STERN)  
Just admit it. I'm not gonna tell the Rovers about it.  
  
Eldon just nods. Steward smiles.  
  
STEWARD  
(BLUNT)  
Good. Since I can't stop you from your attack on   
Garret, allow me remind you that Garret still feels   
guilty about his actions. If you talk to him, you may   
find out, how truly guilty he feels that incident. Just   
think about it, El.  
  
Steward enters the conference room. Eldon looks at   
the door, and frowns, as he rubs his chin, thoughtfully,   
then turning away from the door, and walking down the hallway.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DARK)  
I certainly thought about it, and realize that Steward is   
telling the truth. But then, my Rage insists if Garret is   
truly sorry, he would've visited Bronx's grave. And   
somehow, I agreed with myself. The war against   
Garret shall continue.  
(VOICE OVER, MURDEROUS)  
I Can't wait until I've Garret's life in my hands.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
Eldon is walking down this hallway, whistling a happy tune.   
He now has a sword sheath strapped to his right side.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
A couple of days later, after the bombing incident, I've met   
someone new, or rather, he met ME. And we became family.  
(VOICE OVER, SAD)  
And he will, unfortunately, be a new enemy of mine.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, someone tackles Eldon. Eldon   
lands on the ground, on the back staring up at the small (and   
extremely hyper) figure before him. A red fox kit with blue eyes   
is standing on Eldon's stomach. He is wearing a small version of   
the Road Rover Uniform (The type of uniform that Sport is wearing   
in "The Dog That Knew Too Much"). This is Kit. Kit bounces up and   
down on Eldon's stomach causing him to "Oof!!!" each time.  
  
KIT  
(REALLY HYPERACTIVE)  
UNCLE ELDON!!! I WANNA PLAY A GAME WITH YOU!!!  
  
Eldon blinks in shock.  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Um, you're rather hyperactive aren't you?  
  
Kit nods like his head is about to fall nods (as in really rapidly).  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
So, you're Firefox's adoptive kit, are you?  
  
KIT  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
Yup! My name is Kit!  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
Just me? I'm your only uncle?  
  
Kit hrms.  
  
KIT  
(TRYING TO REMEMBER)  
No. There's also Uncle Hunter, Aunt Colleen, Aunt Greta,   
Uncle Blitz (though I'm was tempted to call him Uncle Weird   
Boy), Uncle Exile, Uncle Shag, Uncle Muzzle, Uncle Garret,   
there's a few more, but I forgot.  
  
Eldon ahs and nods.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Okay. So, what game do you want to play?  
  
KIT  
(GRINNING)  
This game, uncle Eldon, TAG! YOU'RE IT!  
  
The moment Kit says, "Tag", he touches Eldon, then hops   
off Eldon's stomach and starts running away. Eldon slowly   
gets up and looks at where Kit is running to.  
  
ELDON  
(MOCK ANNOYED)  
That's it, you little sneak! I'm gonna get you now!  
  
Kit giggles as he and Eldon run around, trying to catch one another.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Gym  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon is here, going through   
a kata, this time with a real sword. Garret enters, and   
watches Eldon through narrowed eyes.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
And a few hours, I encountered Garret, who is, well, not   
exactly happy with me.  
  
Garret walks up to Eldon and "ahems". Eldon stops his kata   
and looks at Garret.  
  
GARRET  
(ANGRY)  
So, you're the one who blew up my old room?  
  
Eldon shrugs.  
  
ELDON  
(BORED)  
Yeah, so?  
  
Garret draws out his sword and points it at Eldon.  
  
GARRET  
(ANGRY)  
GOOD! You made me ruin my date! I want you to suffer!  
  
ELDON  
(EVILLY)  
I'm truly am sorry about that. If I can do it again, I'll   
make sure it hurts EVEN more!  
  
Garret growls and lunges at Eldon.  
  
GARRET  
(ANNOYED)  
I'll like to know WHY you hate me so. I can see it in your eyes.  
  
Eldon blocks Garret's lunge and parries Garret away.  
  
ELDON  
(MUTTERING)  
Let's just say, it's a VERY personal secret.  
  
Garret sighs and shakes his head, as he hold his sword forward.  
  
GARRET  
(ANNOYED)  
And I got something to say to you, as well: Hobby. Get one.  
  
Just as Eldon prepare to lunge at Garret, Kit enters. Kit waves.  
  
KIT  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
HELLO!!!  
  
Eldon & Garret stops fighting the moment they heard Kit,   
and they split apart and starts grinning like mad at Kit.  
  
GARRET & ELDON  
(IN UNISON, PLEASED)  
Hiya, Kit!  
  
At this point in time, the Rovers enters the gym, and blinks.  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
Nien! Not this again!  
  
Hunter sighs.  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
I guess I'll have to talk to Eldon and Garret about fighting.  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
What time is it?  
  
Exile checks his watch.  
  
EXILE  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Around 6 o'clock.  
  
Blitz shakes his head.  
  
BLITZ  
(MUTTERING)  
Weird. We can figure out what time it is by watching   
fox boy and dingo boy fight.  
  
Blitz looks at the other Rovers.  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
We better go, before Mop Boy eats everything!  
  
Everybody leaves except for Eldon and Garret, and   
Kit. They growl at one another, as Eldon leaps   
forward to slash at Garret, but Garret neatly knocks   
Eldon's sword out of the way with his sword, then   
lunges forward with his sword. Eldon quickly brings   
his sword up to block Garret's sword. All this time,   
Kit watches from outside the gym.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
Now, with everything in place, and my old life   
wrapped up, I can move ahead and prepared for   
Garret's destruction, for the week to come.  
  
The scene freezes anime style.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
However, I'll unknowingly destroyed two lives that   
particular day, both innocent. And both formeral   
friends of mine.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
The Road Rover Symbol is in the background. The   
words, "Quick Strike" fades in. After a moment,   
the words and the symbol zooms towards the camera.  
  
FADE IN  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Gym  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon is here, doing a Sword kata.   
Garret walks in, and watches Eldon for a moment, before   
coughing loudly enough to get Eldon's attention.  
  
GARRET  
(COLD)  
Eldon.  
  
Eldon stops his Kata and turns around to look at Garret.   
Eldon narrows his eyes.  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
Garret. What do you want?  
  
Garret crosses his arms.  
  
GARRET  
(ANNOYED)  
I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle to wait and see   
what sort of attack you're gonna try on me next.  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
I agree. This can't continue anymore. Got a place where to   
end this fighting?  
  
GARRET  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Well, Road Rover Forest. There's a couple of clearings   
there.  
  
Eldon nods, then frowns and looks at Garret.  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
Then, there's one more thing. You can't use your Rover   
power.  
  
Garret frowns and opens to say something, but Eldon   
stares at him. Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEFEATED)  
I...Alright.  
  
Eldon grins then frowns as he remembers something.  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Wait. Aren't you babysitting Kit for Firefox and Chilly?  
  
Garret nods.  
  
GARRET  
(KNOWINGLY)  
Yeah, but I know who can babysit him if something   
happens. Follow me.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Alright.  
  
Garret walks out of the Gym, with Eldon following.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Sickbay  
  
It is the same as before. Greta is here, doing inventory.   
Garret and Eldon walks in, and Garret walks over to   
Greta.  
  
GARRET  
(CURIOUS)  
Hey, Greta. Can I ask you to do something?  
  
Greta shrugs.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Go ahead, Garret.  
  
GARRET  
(QUESTIONING)  
I need you to watch over Kit, in case...in case I won't be   
available to do so. Can you do that, Greta?  
  
Greta blinks but nods.  
  
GRETA  
(CONCERNED)  
Um, sure. But why, Garret? And why does that sound   
like...  
(UNNERVED)  
Like it is a final farewell...  
  
Greta frowns at where Garret and Eldon is walking, and   
starts following them.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Path  
  
Eldon and Garret is walking down this pathway, with   
Greta trailing them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Kit leaps   
out of a tree and tackles Garret. Kit grins like a madman.  
  
KIT  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
UNCA GARRET! UNCA ELDON!!!  
  
Garret and Eldon waves at Kit.  
  
GARRET & ELDON  
(IN UNISON, PLEASED)  
Hi Kit!  
  
KIT  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
I wanna play Hide and go Seek! Unca Garret, can you play   
Hide and go Seek with me?  
  
Garret shakes his head.  
  
GARRET  
(HONEST)  
I want to, really, but Eldon and I have something to   
discuss.  
  
Kit starts crying.  
  
KIT  
(MISERABLE)  
BBBBBUUUTTT!!! UNCA GARRET!!!  
  
Garret and Eldon covers their ears and winces. Finally,   
Garret sighs.  
  
GARRET  
(DEFEATED)  
Listen, I will play hide and go seek with you, okay?  
  
Kit stops crying and nodnods.  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
Good. Now, I'll hide and you can count, Kit.  
  
KIT  
(EXCITED)  
Alright! Thanks, Unca Garret!  
  
GARRET  
(PLEASED)  
It's no problem, Kit. Now, start counting.  
  
Kit nods and turns to a tree, and covers his face with the   
bark of the tree, and starts counting. Eldon looks at   
Garret.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
That's a really nice thing you have done, Garret.  
  
GARRET  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, I know.  
(QUESTIONING)  
Listen, I also need you to watch over Kit, if something   
happens to me. Can you promise me that, El?  
  
Eldon frowns for a second, before nodding.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
I promise.  
  
Both Eldon and Garret continue onward, while Kit   
continues to count. A moment later, Greta sneaks on by.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Clearing  
  
This is a typical clearing within Road Rover Forest.   
There's a waterfall nearby enough to hear the noise from   
the waterfall. Eldon and Garret enters this clearing, with   
Greta watching from the cover of a bush. Eldon and   
Garret face each other.  
  
GARRET  
(HONEST)  
In the beginning, there are many people...  
  
ELDON  
(KNOWINGLY)  
And out of that many people, several are immortals.  
  
GARRET  
(REMEMBERING)  
And despite making friends with other immortals and   
fighting other immortals...  
  
ELDON  
(REMEMBERING)  
In the end, there can only be one.  
  
Garret takes out his sword then looks at Eldon.  
  
GARRET  
(COLD)  
Let's fight.  
  
Eldon draws out his sword, and grips it.  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
Alright. And then, I can finally get revenge for my death.  
  
GARRET  
(STUNNED)  
Your death?!  
  
Eldon grins as he and Garret slowly circle each other,   
swords poised to strike.  
  
ELDON  
(MOCKING)  
Look at me, don't I look familiar?  
  
Garret frowns as he neatly fends off some of Eldon's   
sword strikes.  
  
GARRET  
(CONFUSED)  
I'm sorry, but you don't look different, nor, do you look   
like someone I remember.  
  
Eldon snarls and leaps forward, trying to slash Garret.   
Garret notices this, and lunges to knock Eldon's sword to   
one side. Eldon narrows his eyes as he watches Garret   
wearily.  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
Then look beyond, look at my soul, and remember, 'cause   
this is why this fight is happening.  
  
Garret parries Eldon sword away from Eldon, disarming   
him. Eldon "eeps!" and leaps forward, and regrabs his   
sword in a crouch. Garret narrows his eyes at Eldon, then   
blinks.  
  
GARRET  
(SHOCKED)  
BRONX?!  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
ELDON  
(BITTERLY SARCASTIC)  
Give the fox, a prize! He finally figured it out!  
  
Garret continues to stare in shock, which is all Eldon   
needed, as he rushes forward. Garret shakes it off, and   
gets ready to parry the attack on the neck, but instead,   
Eldon slashes at the knee. Garret screams in pain as he   
holds his knee. Eldon keep slashing forward, which keeps   
Garret backpedaling until he trips over a log. Eldon   
chuckles, as he kicks Garret's sword away.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Well, well. If I wasn't angry at you, Garret, this is where   
we let bygones be bygones. Unfortunately, it won't happen   
that way. A shame, really.  
  
Garret stares at Eldon's sword, gaze unwaveringly, then   
looks at Eldon.  
  
GARRET  
(SAD)  
Listen, Bronx! I truly am sorry! You gotta believe me! I   
didn't mean to kill you!  
  
ELDON  
(CRUEL)  
Oh, Garret, it's too late for sorries, especially since I believe   
you are only trying to save your own life. A very foolish   
attempt.  
  
GARRET  
(HONEST, FRANTIC)  
Then, if you won't spare me because of my forgiveness,   
then, spare yourself! Of the guilt that will be coming after   
all is said and done! I have that guilt! Don't step into that   
trap, Bronx! Please!  
  
Eldon stops, and frowns thoughtfully for a moment, this   
makes Garret smile. Eldon looks up and grins at Garret.   
Garret stops smiling and his eyes go wide.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
You know, you nearly had me there. The accent is on   
"NEARLY". Gotta give you credit, where credit is due,   
Garret, you certainly tried.  
  
Eldon walks towards Garret, who is too injured to fight,   
and can only stare at Eldon, angrily.  
  
ELDON  
(SWEETLY)  
Now, don't worry, Garret, I promise you I'll take care of   
Kit and I will. Trust me on this. And now...  
  
Eldon holds the sword up, as if ready to slash through   
Garret's neck.  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
There can only be one...  
  
The camera goes to Garret's POV. The camera pans   
upwards to Eldon's sword, just hanging there. At Eldon   
saying "One", the sword violently comes down, and then...   
a quick and sudden blackout. The camera goes back to   
normal mode where Eldon is smiling a self-satisfied smile.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, EXCITED)  
I've succeeded! I finally have my revenge! I'm finally free!   
Or so I thought.  
(VOICE OVER, DEPRESSED)  
Unfortunately, the game has barely begun. And you know   
the saying, "For every action, there's a equal but opposite   
reaction"? That saying is very true. Very very true.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Path (A few minutes ago)  
  
Kit is walking through the path, obviously searching for   
something or someone.  
  
KIT  
(CONCERNED)  
Aw, C'mon, Unca Garret! Where are you?!  
(EXCITED)  
You better come, Unca Garret! I'm gonna find you soon!  
  
Kit finally finds Garret, and Kit grins as he points at   
Garret.  
  
KIT  
(SMUG)  
A-Ha! Found you!  
(PLEASED)  
One, two, three on Unca Garret!!!  
  
Kit blinks as Garret doesn't seem to hear Kit's talking.  
  
KIT  
(STUNNED)  
Huh?!  
  
Kit blinks as the guy covered by the trees, holds the sword,   
in a threatening away.  
  
KIT  
(EXCITED)  
WHAT THE?!  
  
The camera goes into Kit's POV. Kit can't see the figure   
holding the sword (neatly covered by the trees), but can see   
the sword coming down. The camera goes back into normal mode,   
as Kit's eyes bugs out, and tears starts to fill Kit's eyes.  
  
KIT  
(HORRIFIED, SCREAMING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kit runs away from the scene, screaming "No" over and over   
again, like a Mantra.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Clearing  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon continues to stand there   
proudly, until a scream at the noise level "You HAD Ears"   
bursts through the peace and tranquility. Eldon gahs and   
covers his ears, as Greta continues to scream.  
  
GRETA  
(SCREAMING)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Eldon blinks and turns around to see Greta.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Um, hi, Greta....  
  
GRETA  
(SCREAMING)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Eldon rubs the back of his neck.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Look, it's not what you think...  
  
GRETA  
(SCREAMING)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
ELDON  
(FRANTIC)  
Please, listen, Greta for a moment...  
  
GRETA  
(SCREAMING)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
ELDON  
(URGENT)  
Please, Greta....  
  
GRETA & ELDON  
(IN UNISON, SCREAMING)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Greta takes off running like mad. Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(SHOUTING)  
Greta! Wait up!  
  
At this point in time, blue lightning leaps out of   
Garret's body and surrounds Eldon. He screams in pain,   
as the lightning dances off his form, and his sword.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
The Quickening. That was the first time I had to   
experience it, and it was incredible! All of Garret's   
memories and knowledge instantly becomes mine. As well   
as most of the emotions surrounding each event. It was   
then, I knew how truly sorry Garret is. But it was too   
little too late.  
  
Eldon slowly stands up, as the blue lightning fades off   
his body, and groans in pain, before blinking in shock   
and looking at Garret's body.  
  
ELDON  
(MISERABLE)  
Oh my...Garret...I'm so sorry. You're truly sorry,   
and I took advantage of it. Now, please forgive me,   
my friend...Please...  
  
Eldon slowly stands up, and shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
I wonder how long I was out...Oh no! Greta! Gotta catch   
her before she does something!  
  
Eldon rushes out of the clearing.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
It is the same as before. Just as Eldon runs in, the   
External P.A. System comes on.  
  
GRETA  
(FROM P.A. SYSTEM, ANNOYED)  
We have a murderer among us! Someone who only kills for   
pleasure! Someone who only knows how much pain death   
causes! We thought that we can trust this person! We were   
most certainly wrong! Isn't that RIGHT, Eldon?!  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?! Gotta hurry!!!  
  
Eldon rushes into Mission Control.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Blades' Lab  
  
This is of a typical lab, with beakers of unidentifiable   
liquid and a workstation. Off to one side is a   
Transdogmafier, with crystals installed into it. Greta is   
here, saying something into a nearby microphone. At this   
point in time, Eldon rushes into this room, and puts a   
hand on Greta's left shoulder. Greta blinks and turns to   
look at Eldon.  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
GRETA!!! Why were you saying that?!  
  
Greta growls.  
  
GRETA  
(MENACING)  
Because it's the truth, Eldon! Unless you can tell me   
what REALLY happened to Garret!  
  
Eldon sighs and looks away from Greta.  
  
ELDON  
(UPSET)  
I... did killed... Garret! But I'm SORRY!  
  
Greta crosses her arms.  
  
GRETA  
(COLD)  
That may be true, but, unlike when Garret killed you,   
he didn't mean to! You, however, outright killed him.   
So, sorry, is never enough!  
  
Eldon hangs his head.  
  
ELDON  
(DEFEATED)  
...  
  
Greta shakes her head.  
  
GRETA  
(ANGRY)  
Listen, El, you're sorry, but that will not bring Garret back.  
  
Greta smiles.  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST)  
However, I can rescind my broadcast, saying I didn't think   
before I spoke IF you do one thing....  
  
ELDON  
(INTERESTED)  
Really? That would be swell! What is this one thing, tho?  
  
Greta points at Kit, who is off to a corner of the lab, crying.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Just tell Kit the truth.  
  
Greta lower her arm as Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
What?! But that will break the kid! Besides, I promise to   
Garret that I'll take care of Kit.  
  
Greta nods.  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
True, but Kit deserves to know. And it's either you tell   
him or I'll tell him.   
  
Eldon whines.  
  
ELDON  
(WHINING)  
Why me?  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
Because.  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(DEFEATED)  
Alright. I guess I'll tell Kit, then.  
  
Eldon walks towards Kit, with Greta in tow. Eldon   
scratches the back of his neck.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Um, hiya Kit.  
  
Kit looks up, and sighs, before hanging his head.  
  
KIT  
(DEPRESSED)  
Hi, Unca Eldon.  
  
Eldon sighs and looks at Greta.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Do I have to go through this?  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Yes.  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(DEFEATED)  
Alright. What's wrong, Kit?  
  
Kit blinks at Eldon.  
  
KIT  
(STUNNED)  
Don't you know?!  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
KIT  
(RAPID TALK)  
I was playing Hide and Seek with Unca Garret and then I   
saw somebody kill him! Why would somebody do something   
like that?!  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
I know. I killed Garret.  
  
Kit blinks.  
  
KIT  
(SHOCKED)  
What?! Why?!  
  
Eldon looks away from Kit, frowning.  
  
ELDON  
(UNSURE)  
I...don't know, anymore.  
  
KIT  
(TRYING TO UNDERSTAND)  
So, you killed Uncle Garret?  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Yeah...  
  
Kit slowly stands up and stares at Eldon with fire burning   
in his eyes.  
  
KIT  
(ANGRY)  
YOU ARE NOT MY UNCLE ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO   
WITH YOU!!! AND...  
  
Eldon stands up and opens his mouth, but a cold stare from   
Kit forces Eldon to close it again. Kit points at Eldon,   
growling angrily.  
  
KIT  
(FURIOUS)  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!  
  
Eldon reacts like he's been stabbed as   
Kit runs off, crying.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, SAD)  
Three little words. There no weapon in the world that can   
caused the amount of pain that those three little words   
could. I felt true pain, but, it's nothing when compared to   
emotional pain I'm going through at that point in time. Eye   
for a eye, indeed.  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
I hope you're happy about this, Greta.  
  
Greta smiles slightly.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Very.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
What else could happen?  
  
At this point in time, Blades Broadsword arrives. He is a   
Greyhound Cano-Sapien, and is wearing the typical Road   
Rover uniform. Blades crosses his arms.  
  
BLADES  
(HONEST)  
Maybe me.  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
Hello, Blades. Want to cut my head off now, or later?  
  
Blades shakes his head.  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
No. But I know Kit may want to cut your head off,   
once what he is currently feeling wears off.  
  
GRETA  
(MUSING)  
What gravesite do you want, El?  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Shut up, Greta.  
  
Blades indicates the Crystal Transdogmafier.  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
My Transdogmafier will help Eldon in this that it would   
give him a new body.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(QUESTIONING)  
What would happen to the old body?  
  
BLADES  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Well, said body, with all the evil in the body   
will be sent to the Void.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
I guess I don't have much of choice do I?  
  
Blades shakes his head. Eldon sighs, then perks up.  
  
ELDON  
(COURAGEOUS)  
Let's do it.  
  
Eldon steps into the Crystal Transdogmafier. Blades starts   
typing into a nearby computer, and hrms thoughtfully.  
  
BLADES  
(INTERESTED)  
Well, well, looks like Eldon will now be a Rottweiler,   
Greta. One of your own.  
  
Greta files her nails.  
  
GRETA  
(BORED)  
Yay.  
  
As Blades types, the crystals connected to the Transdogmafier   
glows brightly. When Blades keys in the last sequence, the   
crystals dims down to normal, and the Transdogmafier stops.   
A completely black Rottweiler (Eldon) steps out of the   
Transdogmafier.  
  
ELDON  
(SOMEWHAT PLEASED)  
Alright. Cool.  
  
BLADES  
(CURIOUS)  
What do you think?  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
ELDON  
(UNCERTAIN)  
I guess it will do. Gotta go, guys. I've a lot to think about.  
  
Eldon walks out, Blades frowns, and proceeds to follow   
Eldon, but Greta holds him back. Blades looks at Greta,   
who shakes her head.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Leave him alone, he needs to be alone for a while.  
  
Blades frowns.  
  
BLADES  
(WORRIED)  
Alright. But it looks like he needs all the friends   
he can muster.  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST)  
Eldon does have all the friends he needs, but he truly   
need to be alone.  
  
Greta sighs softly.  
  
GRETA  
(CONCERNED)  
And hopefully he can heal.  
  
Greta and Blades watches Eldon for a few more seconds, before   
starting to work on various experiments.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Eldon's Room  
  
It is the same as before (Well, same as Bronx's room, which is   
now this room, okay? Okay). Eldon walks in, and slowly looks around,   
as if seeing the room for the very first time. His eyes stops at   
a picture of Bronx, Garret and Steward. Eldon stares at the   
picture, eyes watering. The song, "I Guess That's Why They Call   
it The Blues" begins to play in the background.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, GRIM)  
In the end, this whole thing, everything, it's my fault.   
I've caused it, whether it is directly or indirectly.  
  
Eldon picks up the picture and looks closely at it. The   
camera switches to Eldon's POV. The camera is looking at   
the picture then, as if by magic, Steward and Garret fades   
away leaving Bronx, who changes to Eldon. Eldon grins at the   
camera as he morphs into a demon version of Eldon. The camera   
returns to normal mode as Eldon blinks before tossing the   
picture at the wall. The picture smashes into the wall and falls   
down to the ground.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, LOST)  
I've lost everything. I may still have the clan, my family, by my   
side, but everything is lost forever. My friendship with Steward   
and Garret, my relationship with Kit, literally torn asunder.   
It's over.  
  
Eldon carefully picks up the picture and notices the glass   
has caused slashes across Bronx's and Garret's forms. Eldon   
drops the picture, and collapses on his bed, crying uncontrollably.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, SELF-HATRED)  
And I truly never hated myself as I do then, and now.  
  
The camera cuts to nighttime, where Eldon is in his bed, asleep.   
A suddenly glow of golden light surrounds Eldon for a moment,   
before fading away, leaving Eldon still sleeping in his bed.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Eldon's room  
  
It is the same as before. Sunlight is shining through the windows   
and unto the bed where Eldon is currently sleeping. The sunlight   
reveals that Eldon is now a dingo. A alarm clock starts to ring   
loudly. Eldon opens a eye and slams a hand onto the clock,   
silencing it. Eldon slowly opens both eyes and blinks before yawning.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Ah, it's morning.  
  
Eldon looks blearily eyed at the clock. It reads 7:06.   
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
Well, still have time to waste before that meeting with the   
other Rovers, better have a shower.  
  
Eldon hops out of bed, revealing that he is only wearing boxers,   
and yawns widely, then he moves towards his personal shower. As   
he passes by his dresser's mirror, he catches his reflection.   
Eldon stops in mid-step and blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT THE?!  
  
Eldon takes a deep breath.  
  
ELDON  
(REPEATING)  
I did NOT see myself as a dingo...I did not see myself as a   
dingo...I did not see myself as a dingo...  
  
Eldon moves back towards the mirror and sighs as he sees his   
image, that of a dingo, being reflected back.  
  
ELDON  
(MISERABLE)  
A dingo. That's just great. Might as well write "KILL ME!" on   
my back for Kit. And I'm suppose to be a Rottweiler!  
  
Eldon paces.  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
Okay, how am I suppose to explain this? I'm should be a   
rottweiler, for crying out loud!  
  
A golden glow surrounds Eldon's hand. Eldon blinks and   
stops pacing.  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT THE?!  
  
The glow fades away. Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUS)  
I wonder...  
  
Eldon frowns as the glow surrounds his body, before he collapses   
in pain. The glow begins to shift Eldon's body from being a dingo   
to being a rottweiler. After a moment, it is over. Eldon is now   
a rottweiler.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER)  
That is the first time I've "morphed" for a lack of a better   
word. It's rather interesting, not to mention painful. Very   
painful.  
  
Eldon slowly stands up.  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN)  
Ooo, that hurt. That really really hurt!  
  
Eldon looks down and hrms.  
  
ELDON  
(CURIOUS)  
Now, I'm a Rottweiler. I wonder if it can be reversed...  
  
Eldon frowns again as the glow surrounds his body, but he is   
better prepared and doesn't collapse in pain. The glow shifts   
Eldon's body from rottweiler to dingo. After a moment, it is   
done. Eldon is now a dingo.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Yup, it can. So far I tried Rottweiler and Dingo, let's try   
Poodle.  
  
The glow doesn't appear. Eldon hrms and frowns thoughtfully.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Nope, no poodle. Good thing, tho. I don't think I could survive   
having one of those girl-ish style being done to me.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
But why me?  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(HOPEFULLY)  
...Maybe, just maybe Blades have the answer. I need to talk to him.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
But first...  
  
Eldon shifts back into a rottweiler, and heads toward his   
personal shower, and closes the door behind him. A moment   
later, we can hear the sound of the shower running.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Blades' Lab  
  
It is the same as before. Blades is here, working on a computer.   
Eldon walks in and looks around before moving towards Blades.   
Blades looks up from his work and smiles as he sees Eldon   
approaches him.  
  
BLADES  
(PLEASED)  
Hey, Eldon. What's up?  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Hey, Blades. I got a problem.  
  
Blades frowns.  
  
BLADES  
(QUESTIONING)  
What is it?  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
Well, I think it's better I show you.  
  
Blades frowns but nods. The glow surrounds Eldon and he shifts   
into a dingo. Blades blinks.  
  
BLADES  
(STUNNED)  
That's interesting.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
I'm glad someone think it's interesting. Do you know what's going   
on with me?  
  
Blades shrugs his shoulders.  
  
BLADES  
(MUSING)  
I have no idea, but I have a idea how we can find out...  
  
Eldon looks uneasy.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
How's that?  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
I need to do a check up on you, El. Follow me.  
  
Blades moves towards the examination room. Eldon frowns but   
follows Blades.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
FADE IN  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Blades' Lab  
  
The words, "Two hours later" appears on screen for a moment   
before fading away. Eldon looks at Blades, looks very anxiously.  
  
ELDON  
(ANXIOUS)  
What does the report say?  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
Aw, well, it states that you're a morph.  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
A what?  
  
BLADES  
(EXPLAINING)  
A morph. Someone who can change the shape and form of their   
body into something else.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Like changing from Rottweiler to, say a dingo?  
  
Blades nods.  
  
BLADES  
(BLUNT)  
Exactly.  
  
ELDON  
(QUESTIONING)  
Why me?  
  
Blades shrugs.  
  
BLADES  
(HONEST)  
I'm not certain, but you weren't a morph when you enter my   
Transdogmafier. I think when it tried to extract the dark   
side of you, there was nothing to extract, and instead of   
moving the dingo body, the machine simply build the   
rottweiler body on top of the dingo body, turning you into   
a morph.  
  
Eldon grunts.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Swell. I don't want to be a morph! Can you get rid of it or at   
least by the dingo part of me?  
  
Blades shakes his head.  
  
BLADES  
(HONEST)  
I can't. Your DNA patterns are linked by the two bodies, that by   
trying to remove either one might caused your DNA pattern to   
unraveled and cause your death.  
  
BLADES  
(EXPLAINING)  
Besides, the crystal transdogmafier may cause more problems than   
solve those that you have, including possibly Fracturing your mind.  
  
Eldon scratches his head.  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
Fracturing?  
  
BLADES  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Fracturing. Simply put, each form added on puts additional stress   
on your mind until you're nothing more than a mindless vegetable.   
Not a nice way to go.  
  
Blades frowns.  
  
BLADES  
(GRIMACING)  
And even if the fracturing doesn't happen, the many different   
forms might drive you insane.   
  
Eldon crosses his arms.  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Swell. So, I'm stuck with this?  
  
BLADES  
(HONEST)  
Until the day you die, basically, yeah.  
  
Eldon sighs softly. Blades frowns thoughtfully.  
  
BLADES  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
But, I'm gonna try to find a way to separate the bodies, to leave   
you with anybody you would like to live the rest of your lives. I   
guess for now, just stay in your Rottweiler form to keep Kit away   
from you.  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
I guess that it, huh?  
  
Blades nods.  
  
BLADES  
(MUSING)  
I guess. I'll keep you informed about my progress.  
  
Blades places a hand on Eldon's shoulder.  
  
BLADES  
(REGRETFUL)  
And, Eldon, I'm sorry about Garret.  
  
Eldon hangs his head, and looks away from Blades.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED, DISTANT)  
Yeah. So am I.  
  
Eldon slowly walks away. Blades watches him go, frowning deeply.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DISTANT)  
So, that's how I became a "morph". And I still have problems with   
Kit, but with my new abilities, I should be able to avoid him, but   
I end up wondering for how long?  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers are here, each dressed in   
either a black suit or a black dress. Hunter looks around,   
frowning slightly.  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is everybody here?  
  
Colleen shakes her head.  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Not really, Huntie Wuntie. Eldon and Kit are still missing.  
  
Blitz crosses his arms.  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
Yah. And toon boy is too busy up in Windsor to come by for   
the funeral.  
  
GRETA  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
Which, if Steward wasn't busy, he would've come by if only to say   
good bye to Garret.  
  
Exile nods and looks at his watch, frowning.  
  
EXILE  
(WORRIED)  
Dah. By the way, what is taking Kit and Eldon? They should be   
here by nowski!  
  
GRETA  
(WORRIED)  
Yeah...  
  
At this point in time, Eldon arrives, wearing a black suit.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Heya Guys!  
  
Just behind Eldon, Kit walks in. He now looks like he is in his   
late teens. He too, is wearing a black suit.  
  
KIT  
(BLUNT)  
Hi.  
  
The Rovers blinks and stares at Kit.  
  
ROVERS  
(STUNNED)  
KIT?!?!  
  
Kit smiles slightly.  
  
KIT  
(SLIGHTLY SMUG)  
That's my name. Don't wear it out.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, STUNNED)  
I couldn't believe it, not even it was before me! Kit is   
a teenager! Something tells me that somehow he bypassed   
the age markers, making him become older a lot faster.   
There is also something else about Kit, but I can't put   
my finger on it...  
  
Colleen stares at Kit for a while, before looking at Eldon.  
  
COLLEEN  
(STUNNED, CURIOUS)  
Wow, Kit, just...wow. Eldon did you find out what you wanted to   
say at Garret's funeral?  
  
Eldon frowns, but nods.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Yeah, I think.  
  
Colleen nods and looks at everybody else.  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Good. How is everybody else?  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
I'm ready.  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Good.  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Dah. Readyski.  
  
BLITZ  
(BLUNT)  
Yah.  
  
Kit narrows his eyes.  
  
KIT  
(COLD)  
Ready.  
  
Eldon frowns at Kit.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, UNEASY)  
I've felt Kit's coldness, but it was nothing compared to this. His   
words are nothing more than complete ice. And I felt his rage   
towards me, well, the "dingo" me, at any case. And there's still   
something about him, that seems familiar...somehow.  
  
Hunter addresses everyone.  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's go, Rovers.  
  
Everybody leaves except for Eldon and Greta. Eldon glances at   
Greta, before looking away.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Um, Greta? I just want to say thanks, for not telling Hunter   
about Garret.  
  
Greta smiles.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Your welcome. Besides, I don't think you need Hunter on your   
case about this, yet.  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
I know, but still, you could've told him, or any of them.  
  
Greta shrugs.  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST)  
I did promise you that broadcast would be considered ancient history,   
and it is considered ancient history.  
  
ELDON  
(GRATEFUL)  
Still, thanks.  
  
GRETA  
(CALM)  
It's no problem. Now, C'mon. The others are waiting.  
  
Eldon nods and he and Greta leaves the grounds.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Graveyard  
  
Again, it is different from the present day version of the   
graveyard. The site where Garret's gravesite would be now   
has a hole dug. The podium is here, with the Master   
standing there. The Rovers, Eldon and Kit comes in and each   
takes a seat. The Master steps up to the podium.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DEPRESSED)  
Another funeral. Another one caused by my rage. I'm realizing that   
now. A shame that the realization it was too late to save Garret.  
  
MASTER  
(SAD)  
We're all here, to say good-bye to Garret.  
  
The Master hangs his head, before he looks around, and sighs.  
  
MASTER  
(REMEMBERING)  
Garret. I knew him back when he was back in the Recruit system. He   
is a determined individual, as well as very friendly as he made   
friends with Bronx and Steward. And protective of those he can   
consider his friends. He is, indeed, a good friend, one that is   
being missed now, and I've little doubt that he will continue to   
be missed by all for a long long time.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Does anybody else got something to say about Garret?  
  
Kit stands up.  
  
KIT  
(NERVOUS)  
I do.  
  
Master nods and moves away from the podium as Kit steps up. Kit sighs.  
  
KIT  
(LOST, REMEMBERING)  
Uncle Garret was, no is the greatest, person, I know. He taught   
me many things, and it's through his insistence that I'm a Road   
Rover. Uncle Garret may be gone, but he won't be forgotten. Most   
certainly not by me.  
  
Kit steps away from the podium, as the Master nods at Kit as he   
steps up, again.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Anybody else?  
  
Greta stands up.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Me, Master.  
  
The Master nods and steps away from the podium as Greta walks up.  
  
GRETA  
(TRUTHFUL)  
Garret. What does anybody truly know about him? I know that   
without him, Bronx, or Steward, I would've quit the Rovers   
a long time ago. With their help, the wound caused almost   
a year ago, is all but healed, and even that is coming. I   
owe all three more than a simple thank you, so here's mine   
to both Bronx and Garret. Thank you, both of you, and I hope   
your emotional wounds heals. Thanks.  
  
Greta steps away from the podium as the Master steps towards   
the podium.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Anybody else?  
  
Eldon stands up.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Me. I'm next, Master.  
  
The Master steps away the podium as Eldon moves towards the   
podium. Eldon looks around and sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(LYING, UNEASY)  
I truly don't know Garret that well, but he is all that everybody   
said: He's truthful, hardworking, honest, and very friendly.   
Whoever killed Garret, I know he's sorry, and wish that he could   
take it back. I know I am.  
  
Kit frowns.  
  
KIT  
(THINKING)  
...  
  
The Master looks around.  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is there anybody else?  
  
The Master waits for a moment then nods.  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Then, I shall ask the coffin bearers, to do their final duty.  
  
The bearers (The Rovers, Eldon and Kit) moves towards the casket and   
lifts it up and moves it towards the hole. Hunter glances at Blitz.  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Remember Blitz, less whining faster we're finished.  
  
Blitz grunts.  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING)  
Yah, I know.  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANNOYED)  
And if we work faster, Blinkey, you can go and do your nails.  
  
Blitz sighs and looks at the camera.  
  
BLITZ  
(MISERABLE)  
I'm not gonna bother to ask. I know.  
  
The bearers gently places the casket in the hole and   
respectfully steps back. The Master sighs.  
  
MASTER  
(SOFTLY)  
And now, a moment of silence.  
  
Everybody hangs their heads in remembrance for a moment then   
the Master looks up.  
  
MASTER  
(SAD)  
Good bye, Garret, until we meet again.  
  
The Master looks around.  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
This service is concluded. Please sign the books as you leave.  
  
Everybody leaves except for the Rovers, Eldon and Kit.   
Hunter addresses everyone.  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Looks like we have to do another meeting to hand out   
Garret's previous duties...  
  
Hunter narrows his eyes at Eldon.  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
Unless someone has a previous engagement to do.  
  
Eldon grins, nervously.  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS)  
Not me!  
  
KIT  
(BLUNT)  
I wish I could go to the meeting, but...  
  
Kit glances at Garret's gravesite.  
  
KIT  
(LOST, SAD)  
I want to spend a moment with Uncle Garret.  
  
HUNTER  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
It's cool.  
  
Everybody nods.  
  
COLLEEN  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
It's cool with me.  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
Dah.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Good enough for me.  
  
BLITZ  
(INDIFFERENT)  
Yah, I guess.  
  
Hunter addresses everyone (except Kit).  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's go, Rovers.  
  
Everybody leaves except for Kit. Kit glances at the gravesite   
and sighs softly.  
  
KIT  
(DISTANT)  
Hi, Uncle Garret. I wish I could save you, but, I can't, so, this   
will have to do instead.  
  
Kit holds out his sword and bows his head. When Kit lifts his   
head again, his eyes are filled with rage.  
  
KIT  
(MURDEROUS)  
I will find your killer, Uncle Garret, and he will die. That I   
promise you.  
  
Kit stands up and leaves the graveyard.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
Eldon is walking down this hallway, thinking about something.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, THOUGHTFULLY)  
Now, alone, I realize what that thing about Kit. Apparently,   
nobody talked about it, but Kit has died recently, but he is   
one of the few that is a immortal. All of this combined,   
usually means things not good for me.  
  
Kit is stomping down the hallway in opposite way of Eldon.   
Kit finally reaches Eldon and grabs Eldon's shirt and   
yanking Eldon to him. Eldon's eyes go wide.  
  
KIT  
(FURIOUS)  
WHERE IS HE?!?!  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS, CONFUSED)  
Where is who?!  
  
KIT  
(EXCITED, ANGRY)  
ELDON!!!  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST, NERVOUS)  
Um, I'm Eldon...  
  
Kit snarls at Eldon.  
  
KIT  
(ANGRY)  
Not you! THE DINGO!!!  
  
Eldon shrugs, nervously.  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS, UNEASY)  
I dunno. Ask around.  
  
Kit releases Eldon, growling.  
  
KIT  
(FURIOUS)  
FINE!!!  
  
Kit stomps down the hallway. Eldon watches him go, frowning.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, MISERABLE)  
I've finally figure things will never be same, as well as,   
Kit hasn't forgotten about me. And considering the   
circumstances, I wouldn't have forgotten about what I have   
done, either, which I most likely won't.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Mission Control-Security Room  
  
This is a typical security room, complete with monitors that   
monitors over different areas of Road Rover Mission Control.   
Blitz is here, looking sleepy eyed. He yawns.  
  
BLITZ  
(SLEEPY)  
This is boring. Nothing is happening.  
  
Blitz sighs.  
  
BLITZ  
(UNEASY, SLEEPY)  
I hope Huntress understands. I can't get out of this without   
anybody being able to cover security for me. And I have   
reservations at a Italian restaurant for tonight.  
  
At this point in time, Kit arrives. He waves at Blitz.  
  
KIT  
(PLEASED)  
Hey Blitz.  
  
BLITZ  
(PLEASED)  
Hey, Kit. What's new?  
  
Kit shrugs.  
  
KIT  
(BLUNT)  
Nothing much. Whatcha doin'?  
  
Blitz indicates the monitors.  
  
BLITZ  
(EXPLAINING)  
This? I'm on Security duty, tonight, and that means I have to   
watch these monitors and be ready to sound the alarm, in case   
a intruder comes in.  
  
KIT  
(THINKING OUT LOUD)  
Oh, is that all?  
  
Blitz nods.  
  
BLITZ  
(BLUNT)  
Yah. That's mostly it.  
  
Kit grins.  
  
KIT  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
That's good. I've noticed Huntress moping around, outside. Something   
about a date...I can take over for you, so you and Huntress can go   
out on your date.  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
BLITZ  
(UNCERTAIN)  
You sure? I mean, you don't have anything else to do?  
  
KIT  
(PLEASED)  
Nah. It's no problem. Now, hurry before I changed my mind.  
  
Blitz grins.  
  
BLITZ  
(GRATEFUL)  
Thanks, Kit!   
  
Blitz runs out, leaving Kit with the security control. Kit hrms.  
  
KIT  
(MUSING)  
Now, to get down to work...Hmm, nothing's happening....  
  
Kit blinks at monitor thirty-three.  
  
KIT  
(CURIOUS)  
Wait, what is this?  
  
Monitor thirty-three shows Eldon. A glow surrounds Eldon as he shifts   
from a dingo to a rottweiler. Kit blinks then grins like a madman.  
  
KIT  
(EXCITED)  
A-Ha! Finally found you!  
  
Kit smiles evilly as he points at the monitor that shows   
the rottweiler version of Eldon.  
  
KIT  
(EVILLY)  
Time to pay the piper, *UNCLE* Eldon...  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Clearing.  
  
This is another typical clearing. Eldon is here, doing his kata, he   
is also breathing heavily.  
  
ELDON  
(PANTING HEAVILY, TIRED)  
95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! There. Done for the day.  
  
Eldon puts his sword away.  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
Now, I better find out what's going on today.  
  
As Eldon starts to move away, The sound of clapping (like golf   
clapping) is heard.  
  
VOICE  
(OFF-SCREEN, SARCASTIC)  
Bravo, dingo. Simply, bravo.  
  
Eldon blinks and takes a wearily look around.  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Who's there?  
  
Kit walks out into the open, still clapping.  
  
KIT  
(COLD)  
Hello, UNCLE Eldon.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(LYING, DEFENSIVE)  
My name is Eldon, but I'm not your uncle, Kit.  
  
Kit crosses his arms.  
  
KIT  
(SMUG)  
Oh, really? I know otherwise, ELDON.  
  
KIT  
(COOLLY)  
I saw you changed or rather morph from dingo to rottweiler.  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
ELDON  
(DEFEATED)  
Figured as much. I can't keep anything secret for long.  
  
Eldon looks at Kit.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
And Kit? I'm sorry. That's all I can offer you.  
  
Kit Frowns, and he closes his eyes.  
  
KIT  
(DISTANT)  
So am I...  
  
Kit opens his eyes, a internal fire burns in Kit's eyes.  
  
KIT  
(REMEMBERING)  
That I got to do this... I'm now Garret, in the honor of   
my slain uncle...The one who was killed for no reason at all!  
  
From this point on, Kit shall now be referred to as Garret.   
Eldon blinks.  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
...  
  
The sound of thunder is heard and rain starts to fall as Garret   
draws out his sword.  
  
GARRET  
(COLD)  
Now, let's fight. I got a uncle to avenge.  
  
Eldon crosses his arms, and shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
I don't want to fight you, Ki--Garret.  
  
Garret smiles.  
  
GARRET  
(SMUG)  
Well, isn't that a shame...you don't want to fight? Well, I DO!!!  
  
Garret lunges forward trying to slash Eldon. Eldon eeeps and dives   
out of the way.  
  
ELDON  
(SURPRISED)  
WHOA!  
  
Garret grins savagely, as Eldon takes out his sword.  
  
GARRET  
(DARK)  
Well, wasn't that a surprise, wasn't it? The same sort of surprised   
you have given Garret, isn't it?! But, don't worry about that,   
because you see...  
  
As Garret is talking, he lunges forward and neatly disarms   
Eldon. Eldon falls back and grabs his sword just in time   
to parry a sword slash that would have taken his head.  
  
GARRET  
(COLD, HONEST)  
I'm going to kill you like you killed Uncle Garret. I'm gonna cut   
off your head.  
  
Garret slashes forward. Eldon dives forward and under the sword,   
causing the sword to nick Eldon's left ear. Eldon grimaces in   
pain as he holds his ear, before looking at Garret, frowning. The   
song, "Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word" begins to play in the   
background.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, BLUNT)  
I saw the fire in Kit's...no...Garret's eyes. I have a feeling that   
he will not stop until I'm dead. I nearly found out how right I am.  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN)  
That hurts!  
  
Garret grins as he leaps forward, snapping Eldon's sword away   
from him. Eldon recovers quickly and leaps and grabs his sword.   
Meanwhile, the rain has soaked both Eldon and Garret to the   
bone, but neither has notice this.  
  
GARRET  
(ANGRY)  
Really? How do you think feeling your own head get cut off feel   
like? That is nothing compared to the pain that is coming just   
for you!  
  
Eldon grimaces as he stares at Garret.  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
I'M SORRY!!! I REALLY AM SORRY!  
  
Garret stares at Eldon.  
  
GARRET  
(GRIM)  
You're sorry? Wow. You're sorry, I got something to tell you, dingo...  
  
Garret slashes forward, disarming Eldon. Before Eldon can recover   
his sword, Garret kicks it far away. Eldon stares at Garret as   
Garret holds his sword high ready to slash Eldon's head off.  
  
GARRET  
(COLD)  
SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH, ELDON!!!  
  
Just as Garret's sword comes down, Eldon jumps out of the way, and   
dives for his sword and grabs it, before regarding Garret again,   
frowning.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, DEFEATED)  
I knew Garret is telling the truth, and I also know that Garret   
will not have any problems with killing me. I have to escape.   
And fast.  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
ELDON  
(REGRETFUL)  
I'm truly sorry.  
  
Garret readies his sword for a slash.  
  
GARRET  
(VICIOUS)  
A shame. You may be sorry, but that won't bring Garret back, will   
it? WILL IT?!  
  
As Garret is slashing forward, Eldon leaps forward, knocking   
Garret's sword out of his hand. While Garret is distracted,   
Eldon runs off. Garret grabs his sword and sees Eldon running   
away. Garret's eyes narrows.  
  
GARRET  
(BLUNT)  
Run, dingo, run far and run fast, and when I find you, I'm gonna   
make you suffer the same way you made my uncle suffer.  
  
Garret points at Eldon's retreating back.  
  
GARRET  
(SHOUTING, FURIOUS)  
I WILL FIND YOU! NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, I'LL FIND YOU! YOUR HEAD   
IS MINE!!!  
  
The moment Garret says, "YOUR HEAD IS MINE", lightning   
flashes behind Garret, puncturing Garret's statement.  
  
Scene-Flashback-Road Rover Forest-Path  
  
Eldon continues to run, not looking where he's running. Eldon slips on   
a mud patch and falls forward. Eldon just lies there, letting the rain   
pound down on him.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
That was it. I knew who caused my pain and suffering I've felt   
since I became Eldon. Myself. I've caused my own pain, and my   
own suffering, but there's a lot more than that.  
  
Tears starts to come out of Eldon's eyes, falling unabatedly.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, MISERABLE)  
I've caused this whole mess. Every single part of it, through my   
rage, and my need for "revenge". The only thing I can truly do,   
is to see it through to the very bitter end.   
  
Eldon lets out a strong mournful howl as the rain continues to fall.  
  
ELDON  
(VOICE OVER, SELF-HATRED)  
But, in the very end, I've caused this mess, and this whole mess is   
truly my fault.  
  
Scene-Road Rover Forest-Graveyard  
  
It is the same as before. Stef is looking at Eldon, who has his   
eyes closed. A small tear escapes from Eldon's closed eyes.  
  
ELDON  
(DISTANT, MISERABLE)  
And that's my story, That's the reason why every month I   
keep leaving flowers at Bronx's and Garret's gravesites.   
In order to remember the good times, the fun times I had,   
before I started to make and now live this mess I made.  
  
Eldon opens his eyes and looks at Stef.  
  
ELDON  
(DEPRESSED)  
And now, after seeing the shadows that I'm forced to live with,   
I don't suppose you'll leave, now that you know the truth about   
me.  
  
Stef frowns.  
  
STEF  
(COMFORTING)  
Nobody's perfect, on this world, or on the others somewhere   
out there.  
  
Stef shakes her head.  
  
STEF  
(BLUNT)  
Plus, the only way you'll get to leave you is if you want me   
to leave.  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST, LOVINGLY)  
I wouldn't do that, Stef. I need you.  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
And Stef? Thanks. For everything.  
  
Stef smiles.  
  
STEF  
(HONEST)  
It's no problem, El, you need as many friends in this life as you   
had in your old life.  
  
Stef touches Eldon's chest and smiles even more.  
  
STEF  
(PLEASED)  
And you will never be rid of me. We're gonna be together forever.  
  
Eldon and Stef kiss as the sun's golden rays shines down on both   
Stef and Eldon illuminating them as the camera FADES OUT.  
  
Garret and Kit appear courtesy of Phil Tadio, Jr.  
  
Tobias Edward Steward appears courtesy of Jaime Chan.  
  
Stephanie Spam Collie appears courtesy of Steven Today.  
  
Blades Broadsword appears courtesy of George Aguirres. 


End file.
